


Lucky Star

by wishfulina



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Singin' In The Rain! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulina/pseuds/wishfulina
Summary: It’s the Roaring 20’s and the movie industry is booming. Miraculous Studios has just come out with the best Agreste-Bourgeois picture yet: The Royal Rascal. Everything seems to be going great except for a few things. Talking pictures, movies with sound. Adrien may do fine but Chloe’s “unusual” way of speaking can ruin the image they’ve been spending their entire career building up. So when Adrien’s new girlfriend fixes Chloe’s vocal issue, he feels like he's king of the world. Or at least until Chloe finds out.





	Lucky Star

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a wild ride to write, I hope you enjoy it! I want to thank my beta: @reallyfreakinclever, and emergency betas: @livinglittlelie and @lalunaunita. I also want to thank @lalunaunita again because she's also my responder so check her art of my stuff at: this link right here!

#  **Chapter 1: The Hollywood Illusion**

 

The red carpet. Everyone dreamed about walking down that aisle of scarlet while people screamed their name. The twin journalists, Ella and Etta however, didn’t need to dream. They knew what it was like to rub elbows with the stars. However, they weren’t there for people to say their name, they were there for a scoop for their readers. So, what better scoop than the premiere of The Royal Rascal, the rumored-to-be best Agreste-Bourgeois film yet?

 

Once Etta and Ella were in place the theater manager let the floodgates open. Fans of the silver screen flooded behind the velvet rope. Whispers and excited giggles filled the air.

 

“Welcome everyone. It’s us… Ella-” one of the twin reporters chirped.

 

“And Etta,”  the other one concluded. “Here to talk about the new Agreste-Bourgeois film:”

 

“ _The Royal Rascal!_ ” they said in unison.

 

The crowd chattered in agreement. Suddenly a limousine pulled up. Everyone gasped.

 

But out came some other couple. A short woman with multicolored braids and a man with a tall and a stocky build.

 

Sounds of disappointment mixed with cheers came from the crowd. The couple of the year hadn’t surfaced yet.

 

“Sorry everyone, that’s not them. However it is the shy star Mylene with her new husband Ivan. The newlyweds seem quite enthralled with each other even after two months.”

 

“Adorable!” Ella commented with a hand on her heart.

 

Coos and sighs come from the crowd. Suddenly, another gasp, followed with sounds of more disappointment.

 

“No, that's not them! It's Lila Rossi, the famous Zip Girl!” Ella points to a tall woman in an orange dress with sequins and tassels.

She was dragging along a young man - her new husband. Ella tried to remember his name but to no avail.

 

Lila struck a pose as Etta continued on for her.

 

“This is her  _ninth_ marriage.” she pointed out.

 

Lila shot  the reporters a glare.

 

“But this time it's  _truly_ love!” Ella quipped as Lila walked away, towing her husband behind her.

 

It went on like that. Stars pouring in from different studios and different directions. Rose and Juleka the famed childhood actress duo. Sabrina the redheaded sweetheart. Jagged Stone the new contract singer and rising star. Popular and powerful people were walking on stage, but everyone was waiting for the couple of the year.

 

Once they saw the Producer of Miraculous Studios, Mr. Damocles, the crowd knew they were close. He came in with an air of business. His owlish look intimidated most reporters, but the twins were already well adjusted.

 

“Well, if it isn't Mr. Damocles! Producer of Miraculous Studios!”  Etta announced. Ripples of excited murmurs and cheers rang through the crowd. Everyone knew that if anybody was aware of the obvious chemistry between Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois, it would be the very man who made sure they were together in every film he produced.

 

“What can you tell us about your new movie, Mr. Damocles?” Ella asked him once he reached the microphone.

 

“Well, I can say that those two lovebirds have done an amazing job. It is just absolutely wonderful how they can communicate on screen,” he said, smiling right on cue for a picture.

 

The crowd cheered in response. Ella and Etta were seconds away from bouncing in excitement.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Damocles,” Etta replied, giving a cutesy smile.

 

He continued down the carpet. Soon a small gaggle of people entered. A man: they recognized him as Theo Barbot, the director of all the Agreste-Bourgeois films. Walking behind him was their sister Alya Cesaire, assistant director to Theo. She was talking to Nathaniel Kurtzberg, the man in charge of advertisement. Last came Nino Lahiffe -  Adrien’s best friend.  

 

“Isn’t it my two favorite girls?” Theo said once he reached them, slinging an arm around each shoulder. “What are you two doing after the premiere?”

 

“We have an older sister who is waiting at home,” they answered simultaneously.

 

Etta lifted an eyebrow to give a warning.

 

“Every time?” he asked.

 

Ella laughed nervously as they both pushed his arms off their shoulders.

 

“Thank you, Theo,” Ella said, looking a bit embarrassed.

 

Alya waved at them.

 

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Alya teased them, her hand on her hip.

 

The girls just rolled their eyes before hugging their sister. They knew better to ask questions that Alya wouldn’t answer. So all they had time for was a small quip and a hug.

 

Nathaniel walked ahead, smiling at the two reporters as they passed. The girls immediately latched onto Nino as soon as Theo was gone.

 

“Here we have Nino Lahiffe. He plays the music in the movies, to put Adrien and Chloe into those romantic moods on screen. Anything you want to add?” Etta asked, turning the microphone on him.

 

“Well, girls, let everybody know that I agree with what Mr. Damocles said and furthermore-”

 

Screams came from the crowd. The girls looked towards the entrance. Quickly pushing Nino out the way, they saw them. Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois, the couple of honor. Nino who was now out of the spotlight, simply fixed his glasses, brushed off his suit, and stayed out of the way. He knew better than to be between a fan and their idol.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Iconic like bacon and eggs! Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois are here with their new movie  _The Royal Rascal_!”

 

The couple seemed to walk down the aisle with such ease, some people swore they were floating. Holding each other arm in arm, they looked truly in love. Everyone fell under their spell as they smiled and waved to fans behind the velvet rope. . Some screamed and cheered, reaching out to touch them.

 

Adrien’s thousand megawatt smile never let anyone guess how tired he was. Not tired of the attention, no, tired of the pretending.  He continued to walk in step with Chloe, that smile never faltering. He tried to soak in the attention, reminding himself it was  a good thing, but he was becoming numb to that, too.

 

“Adrien look over here!”

 

“It’s them!”

 

“Please sign this!”

 

“I love you!”

 

All things he heard in the crowd. He stopped for a photo and continued on.

 

“Adrien and Chloe! How are you?” Ella asked.

 

“We’re good, girls. Thanks for asking,” Adrien smiled.

 

“Now, Adrien. We want to hear confidentially,” Etta started. Adrien could tell exactly where this was going. “Are the rumors true? Do we hear wedding bells in yours and Chloe’s future?”

 

The volume of chatter dropped considerably. The crowd was filled with whispers and murmurs.

 

“Now girls, like I’ve said before, Chloe and I just good friends,” he answered.

 

The girls leaned in closer as if that would intimidate him into changing his answer.

 

“Just good friends?” Ella repeated. “Do I hear the wedding march?”

 

“Nino?” Adrien turned to his good friend. “Could you play the wedding march?”

 

The crowd laughed as the twins looked disappointed.

 

“Well could you at least tell us about how you became a star?” Etta asked.

 

“Oh girls, not in front of  _all these people!_ ” He motioned to the crowd, which went wild.

  
  


“ _Oh please!”_ The journalists whined, giving puppy dog eyes.

 

“Oh, alright,” Adrien conceded.

 

The crowd silenced themselves.

 

“I always had one motto in life: Dignity, always dignity.”

 

Loving sighs came from the crowd.

 

“This was instilled in me from Mom and Dad since the very beginning. They sent me to the best schools. Performing arts, of course. This is where I met my lifelong friend, Nino Lahiffe. He and I used to perform for all of their society friends.”

 

Adrien and Nino both knew this was a lie. They were indeed lifelong friends, however, Adrien and Nino never went to any special schools. Nino and Adrien found each other in the streets when they were young. Both had their parents out of the picture. They spent a lot of time doing street performance.

 

“They used to make such a fuss over me. If I was really good, I was allowed to accompany them to the theater.”

 

Another blatant lie, of course. He and Nino used to sneak into burlesque shows. They were inevitably caught, but they always came back. Ironically, the burlesque shows were the beginning of his love for the arts. Soon he and Nino were all over different forms of art.

 

“We started vigorous training, and soon got an apprenticeship at a school for art and drama.”

 

Adrien’s entire life story was completely made up. In all truth, Nino and Adrien did a routine on the road. They had to wear matching god-awful plaid suits.  

 

If he closed his eyes he felt like he was still there. He could feel the cheap fabric and straw hat and tap shoes. He could smell the popcorn from stands. It was always so greasy in the air, making him sick to his stomach.

 

They would introduce Adrien and Nino’s act and then the band would play them on. They would walk on in perfect unison and time. Step, step, step back, step, step, step.They would grab their fiddles and begin.

 

It was harder than the movies, in Adrien’s opinion. To sing, dance, and play an instrument simultaneously was a gift, one that people don't respect nowadays. The dances were a little cheesy, though comedically appealing. Adrien was proud of the choreography. He and Nino had created it themselves.

 

Honest to God, Adrien could still do the routine on a whim. And the lyrics were as cheesy as the moves.

 

“ _Fit as a fiddle and ready for love._ _  
__I can jump over the moon up above._ _  
__Fit as a fiddle and ready for love_!”

 

Adrien still would pause for the solo in between on instinct.

 

“ _I haven't a worry, I haven't a care,_ _  
__I feel like a feather that's floating on air,_ _  
__Fit as a fiddle and ready for love!_ ”

 

While performing this they would play each other’s fiddles. Keeping eye contact was no breeze either. Having to play the fiddle without looking is one thing but to play someone else's fiddle was a completely different matter. After each performance he’d been surprised that they managed to pull it off.

  
“  _Soon all the church bells will be ringing_ _  
__And I'll march with Ma and Pa._ _  
__All the church bells will be ringing,_ _  
__With a hey naughty-knotty and a hotcha-cha._ ”

 

There was this shuffle, step, step on each side, then pause and pose. Timing was of the essence, because you had to jump straight back into another verse.

  
“  _Hi, diddle-diddle, my baby's OK,_ _  
__Ask me a riddle, I'm waiting to say_ _  
__Fit as a fiddle and ready for love!_ ”   
  


When jumping into the verse, Nino had to literally jump on his back. As soon as that was done, they would drop the fiddles, bringing them up just in time to give a bouncy effect.

 

This was when the music would gear up. No singing. Just choreography, when all sorts of tricks would take place. They would throw the bows under their legs and catch them in the nick of time. In sync!  Adrien had no idea if he could still do it nowadays. Not to mention the tap dancing was very rapid and hard to keep up. Just thinking about it made Adrien’s feet hurt.

  
Back then, the audience never appreciated their hard work and booed them off stage.

 

“Thank you, Adrien!”

 

Adrien remembered he was ata premiere. The twins smiled at him. He nodded and walked on, escorting Chloe on his arm while  the reporters blathered  about the movie and the lies he’d just told everyone.

 

***

 

The applause was deafening. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that the movie was a success.  Adrien straightened his bowtie and hooked arms with Chloe. They walked onto the stage in front of the screen.

 

Once they were actually in front of the microphone, Adrien saw Chloe make a grab for it. He quickly snatched it from her grasp.

 

“Hello everyone! Thank you for coming to see  _The Royal Rascal_!” he said to the crowd. He could feel Chloe’s anger as she tightened her grip on his arm. “I hope you had as much fun watching it as we did filming.”

 

Chloe stepped forward to speak. Her lips parted, but before she could say anything Adrien stepped in front of her once again.

 

“We actors aren’t much for words, it’s just best that we  _act_ out our thanks.”

 

They bowed. Chloe blew kisses to the crowd. Adrien smiled and waved goodbye as they walked off stage. The audience didn’t seem to notice the tiny wordless argument that had just taken place. As far as they were concerned it was just Adrien and Chloe being in love with each other and their craft.

 

***

When Adrien was fully off stage he immediately snatched his arm away from Chloe. He let out a sigh of relief.

 

“It was a smash! Aye, Mr. Damocles?” Nathaniel exclaimed, face red with excitement.

 

Mr. Damocles nodded in agreement.

 

“You were excellent Adrien!” Mr. Damocles’s voice was loud and booming. “Chloe, you were gorgeous.”

 

“Yeah,” Nino commented, resting his arm on Chloe’s shoulder. “You were pretty good for a girl.”

 

She swatted his arm away, her face screwed up in anger. Everyone took a step back. Nino and Adrien took refuge behind Alya, who seemed to be holding back laughter.

 

“ _WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! CAN'T A GIRL GET WORD IN EDGEWISE?!”_ Her voice was like squeaky pipe and grated one's ears like broken glass.

 

Everybody winced. Premieres were the only time Chloe wouldn't say a word,but once the movie was over,  her excruciating voice came back like a bad rash.

 

“Ms. Bourgeois, well, Nathaniel here thought that it would be best if Adrien made all the speeches,” Mr. Damocles explained, either not noticing or not caring that he was sacrificing Nathaniel.

 

“Why?” she asked, glaring at Nathaniel.

 

Alya and Adrien shared a look of sympathy. There was nothing they could do for him. He was on his own now.

 

“Well, you see Ms. Bourgeois, you are a beautiful woman and people think you have the voice to match.”

 

Wrong answer.

 

“What's wrong with the way that I talk?”

 

“Nothing!” Nathaniel backtracked. “We just think that Adrien has a little more experience-”

 

“Next time write me a little speech. I can memorialize it!” Chloe snapped.

 

“Ok! Why don't you go out right now and recite the Gettysburg Address!” Nino laughed, no longer hiding behind Alya.

 

“What do I care where Gettysburg lives?” Chloe replied, brushing him off.

 

Nino shared a look with Alya and Adrien. Alya averted her gaze as Adrien rolled his eyes.

 

“Adriiikins!” Chloe whined. His two friends moved out of her way. “How can you let them talk to me like that! Your  _fiancee_!”

 

“My fianc- Chloe,” Adrien dragged her to the side where his snickering friends were out of earshot. “You've been reading those fan magazines.”

 

Chloe smiled and nodded like a child.

 

“Don't believe all that banana oil those Cesaire twins put out.”

 

Adrien must have not been completely out of range, because Alya gave a warning cough.

 

“No offense to the girls, of course,” he added quickly.

 

He did love those two but they read into even the most insignificant comment. He had to restrain coming over for dinners because Alya couldn’t prevent him being bombarded with questions.  

 

He refocused his attention on Chloe.

 

“There’s nothing between us. There has _never_ been anything between us. Just...  _air,_ ” he told her.

 

Adrien believed he had been clear. Chloe must have gotten the message now.

 

“Oh you don’t mean that Adrikins,” she laughed. “Let’s go or else we’ll be late for Mr. Damocles’s party.”

 

She was about to hook her arm around his when Nathaniel stood between them.

 

“Ms. Bourgeois, you two are driving in separate cars to break up the mobs,” he explained, taking Adrien’s place.

 

“Oh. Then ta-ta, Adrikins! See ya there!” she waved.

 

“Ta-ta Chloe, see you there!” Nino mimicked her from behind Adrien.

 

“You better hurry up, Adrien. I have a lot of press waiting,” Mr. Damocles said, grabbing his coat and hat.

 

Theo followed Mr. Damocles out, leaving the three friends alone. Now that everyone who could possibly fire them was gone, they all could breathe.

 

“Goddammit, Nino.” Alya cursed. “Stop trying to make me laugh. I swear to God if I lose my job because I'm laughing at your jokes...” She rubbed her temples.

 

Nino put his arms up in defense. “I'm sorry, Al. She just makes it so easy - you know?”

 

“She does, doesn't she?” Alya snickered and leaned on his shoulder. There was a comfortable silence between the three, only for a few moments.

 

“So… when's the wedding?” Alya asked Adrien.

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. He was not a mean person, but he literally couldn't have been more clear about his feelings toward Chloe, without explicitly saying ‘I hate you.’

 

“Ugh… I swear, this cooked-up romance. It's an awful lot more trouble than it's worth,” Adrien complained.

 

“Well, when you have fame and glory you have to take the little heartaches that come along with it,” Nino explained. “Now look at me, I’ve got no fame, I’ve got no glory! But I’ve got…” Nino paused. “What have I got?”

 

“I don’t know Nino, what have you got?” Adrien asked, indulging him.

 

“I gotta get outta here,” Nino said, walking towards the door.

 

“Aww, Nino you've got loads of talent! All you need is to be recognized,” Adrien said.

 

“Well, it’s very nice that you think that, but I've got to get the car ready,” Nino laughed continuing.

 

“Eh… I think I'll go for a walk instead. Clear my head.”

 

“What?” Nino and Alya exclaimed.

 

“Have you lost your mind? You can't do that - the fans will mob you!” Nino raised an eyebrow.

 

“You know what Nino? You see that cashmere coat and hat?” Adrien asked, pointing to the coat rack next to the door.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You put that on and walk out there? Then  _you_ are  _Adrien Agreste._ ” Adrien grinned.

 

“I always knew I’d fit the role of a star,” Nino smiled putting on the coat and hat. “Not the clothes, just the role.”

 

“Well, I gotta go. Unlike you two I’ll be fired if I spend anymore time away from Theo,” Alya sighed, walking away from Adrien and towards the door. “Wanna take me to the party, Mr. Lahiffe?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Nino gave a dumbfounded laugh with a blush, faint on his cheeks.

 

Adrien had to keep himself from snickering. Nino had feelings for that girl, even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself.

 

“I’ll meet you two at the party.” Adrien waved as they left.

 

He took a deep breath before walking out the back door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 2: A Shadow’s Dream**

 

This was exactly what Adrien needed in his life. A breath of fresh air. It’s not often he got it, but when he did it was exactly what the doctor ordered. He felt better about everything when he went out and  and walked. He loved the noise the city would bring. The cars rushing past, people late for work, boisterous laughter from the kids across the street.

 

He focused on counting streetlights and the sound of his footsteps. It was nice meditation. The quiet was much needed to clear his head from the fog of the premiere. As long as he wasn't recognized-

 

“Excuse me? You look familiar.”

 

Godammit.

 

Adrien turned around, giving a smile. He saw a couple smiling back at him.

 

“I do?” He asked.

 

“Oh my goodness! Are you Adrien Agreste?” The woman exclaimed.  

 

“Oh no, I'm not him. I'm just...” Adrien looked around and he saw a lady sitting on a bench closeby. He quickly sat next to her, slowly draping his arm on her shoulders. “...waiting for the trolley with my girl.”

 

The lady jumped. Adrien was hoping she would keep her cool for a few seconds. He put on his best “I‘m a regular citizen” smile.  

 

“Sorry, I love his movies too,” he said, waving goodbye.

 

The couple apologized and walked away.

 

“What are you doing!”

 

The woman squirmed under his arm.

 

“I'm sorry, I just needed a place to hide,” Adrien explained.

 

“Why?” she asked. She sounded quite annoyed.

 

“Well, don't you recognize me?” he asked.

 

“No. Should I?” She squinted at him.

 

After a few moments her eyes widened. Her bluebell eyes blinked seemingly in disbelief. Adrien recognized the awestruck look. For once in his career he was almost glad to be famous. Though it was quite unfortunate to blow his cover; he would indeed miss the quiet.

 

“I  _have_ seen you!” she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. “In the post office! On the newspaper! You're...”

 

Adrien nodded slowly.  Waiting for the inevitable realization that he was indeed a movie star.

 

“ _a criminal!_ ” she gasped.

 

“I'm a what?” he asked immediately.

 

Had he heard her right? He was  wearing a tux! He didn’t look like a criminal as far as criminals go. But before he could set this woman straight, she’d already called over a policeman.

 

“What seems to be the problem, Miss?”

 

“Officer! This man just came here and sat down and-”

 

“Why, that's Adrien Agreste!”  the policeman cut her off.

 

Her face went slack.  A blush appeared on her cheeks. Adrien would have thought it adorable, if not for the circumstance.  

 

“Why, hello there Officer!”  Adrien gave the man a handshake, trying to keep off the smirk that was tugging at his lips.

 

“Any problem here, Mr. Agreste?” The policeman asked.

 

“No problem here, Sir.” Adrien looked at the young woman who sat right back down on the bench.

 

“How about you, young lady?”

 

“No problem at all, Officer.” She smiled shyly.

 

“You ma’am, are a lucky lady. Well, it seems I'm not needed here.”  

 

The officer walked off. Adrien turned his attention to the young woman sitting beside him. She looked rather embarrassed. He felt smug but felt a small bit of guilt. He did just sneak up on her.

 

“Well,” he started, “thank you for saving me.”

 

He moved closer to her. He looked at her intently. He understood why she was afraid at the time; she was awfully attractive, so she must get a lot of unwanted visitors.

 

“I’d love to know whose hospitality I’m enjoying?” Adrien asked her.

 

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“Well Miss Dupain-Cheng, I apologize for frightening you. I just need some time away from the fans...” Adrien frowned, truly sorry.

 

“So, that’s what you were running away from. You can’t even go on a walk!” she exclaimed. “That’s so terrible.”

 

Adrien moved closer to her.

 

“It’s not all that terrible!” Adrien reassured her, putting his arm around her shoulder. “We movie actors have all the glory. We have to take the little heartaches that come along with it.”

 

He made a little mental note to thank Nino.

 

“People see movie actors, they think about the glitz and glamor! But the truth is that we are  _terribly_   _lonely._ ” By the time he was done with his lament they were inches apart.

 

“Um…” Marinette pushed his arm off her shoulder. “Mr. Agreste, I can't tell you how sorry I am for mistaking you for a criminal. I  _knew_ I saw you somewhere!”

 

“Uh, of course! How many of my pictures have you seen?” he asked.

 

“Oh, I've seen one, once.”  she replied dismissively.

 

“Which one?” He hoped it was one he was proud of or else he’d feel sorely disappointed.

 

“I can't remember but you were…” She jumped up from her seat, miming a swordfight.

 

“Dueling!” Adrien filled in for her.

 

“Ah, yes! And there was that girl!”

 

She posed, looking frightened. Her lips were in a perfect ‘O'.

 

“Chloe Bourgeois!”

 

“Yes, of course!” Marinette smiled, sitting back down. “Well, I don't go to the movies much. Once you've seen  _one_ , you've seen them  _all_.”

 

That was all Adrien needed to hear.

 

“Oh,” he said moving, away from her. “Well, thank you?”

 

“Oh, no offense! They just don't interest me. They are fine for the masses. But the personalities on screen aren't that compelling. They don't  _act._ They just make a lot of dumb show. Well,  _you_ know.” She made a few exaggerated faces. “Like  _that._ ”

 

“You mean like what I do?” Adrien asked, offense clear in his voice.  _Who does she think she is?_

 

“Well, yes!” she replied.

 

“Woah, woah, woah. You're saying that pantomime on screen is not  _acting._ ”

 

“Well, of course not!” she laughed, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. “Acting means great parts, wonderful lines, speaking those glorious works like Shakespeare and Ibsen!”

 

“Well, who are you to judge my craft?” Adrien asked.

 

“Oh, well, I… am an actress!” she told him.

 

She didn’t sound too sure. Adrien didn’t quite believe her. He’d never heard of her before.

 

“Oh,  _really_?”

 

“On  _stage_!” Marinette clarified.

 

“Well, what are you in right now? I could brush up on my english, bring an interpreter, if they would ever let in a _movie actor_?” Adrien leered.

 

“I’m not in anything right now… but I will be! I’m gonna go to New York-”

 

“ _New York!_ And we’ll all hear about you someday! Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Juliet! As Lady Macbeth! As King Lear! Of, course you’d have to wear a beard for that one!” he snickered.

 

“Oh, laugh all you want! What do you have to be conceited about? You’re just a shadow! You’re not flesh and blood!” She stood up and glared at him.

 

“Oh really?” He also stood up, practically looming over her.

 

“Stop!”  She took a step back.

 

Adrien tooka step forward. He rose an eyebrow.

 

“But what could I do to you? I’m just a shadow.”

 

Marinette took several more steps back.

 

“You keep away from me! Just because you're a big movie star with your wild parties and swimming pools! You expect every girl to fall in love with you! Well, you stay away you-”

 

“O’ fear not sweet maiden, I will not molest you!” Adrien dramatically fell toone knee. “Nay, for I am just a shadow! And you my Lady, are a figment of my imagination.”

 

He kissed her knuckles and they locked eyes. Adrien felt every negative emotion leave his system. He just stared into those lovely blue sapphires she had for eyes. It was at this moment he felt something, much like a lightning bolt strike his chest. He had no idea what had just happened but the world seemed to stop. Time seemed frozen to this second as if to let him indulge in this feeling because he had no idea how long it would last.

 

“ _You, stepped out of a dream,_ ” he breathed, now standing. Her expression had stayed the same. Her cheeks rosy and pink, lips red.To Adrien she did seem unreal. “  _You are too wonderful to be what you seem._ ”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you, I should my eyes examined.” She smiled shyly.

 

“They look alright to me.” he said. Her hands were now in his. The warm feeling was spreading through his body.

 

“ _Could there be eyes like yours,_

_Could there be lips like yours_

_Could there be smiles like yours,_

_Honest and truly?”_

 

He couldn’t tell whether she felt this, too. Whether or not she did, she still swayed along with him to the music that was only real in his thoughts.

 

_“You stepped out of a cloud_

_I want to take you away, away from the crowd_

_And have you all to myself,_

_Alone and apart out of a dream,_

_Safe in my heart.”_

 

His mind was turning to cotton. He had no idea what this strange feeling was? It wasn’t hatred. He felt such feelings often, but never this. Whatever it was, it was taking a toll on his rationality. He was humming a tune he’d never heard, with thoughts he wasn’t sure he was saying aloud, and dancing with a woman he just met.  

 

 _I must be losing it_ , he decided.

 

So he just enjoyed it. No need to get worked up over things that just happen.

 

“Hey, aren’t you Adrien Agreste?” somebody said.

 

The two dancers immediately separated. Adrien’s senses were no longer numb.

 

“My God! It  _is_ Adrien Agreste!”

 

Just like that he was mobbed, like Nino said he would be. It was suffocating. While he was on the ground, he peeked from between the mob’s legs to see a giggling Marinette.

 

“Farewell, Ethel Barrymore! I must tear myself away from your si-” Adrien was dragged back into the midst where somebody tore his sleeve right off.  

 

He rushed out, running from his ravenous pursuers.

 

“Come on kids! Can’t you just give me a break!” he called, running off. He left the mysterious actress at the bench, knowing he would never see her again. Whether that was a good or bad thing, he wasn’t sure.

 

***

When Adrien made it to the party, he didn't immediately make his presence known. He just watched from afar. He saw Nathaniel and Alya talking with Theo. Or, more accurately, Theo talking mostly to Nathaniel while Alya pretended to care. Chloe was talking to Mr. Damocles with Sabrina clinging to her side like always. Adrien kept note of where he should steer clear.

 

He continued to search until he finally saw Nino. He was sitting fairly close to where Adrien was hiding, wearing Adrien’s coat with a blonde girl wrapped around his arm.

 

“Do you  _really_ think you could get me into the  _movies,_ Mr. Lahiffe?” she asked, clearly flirting with him.

 

“Well, I believe so,” Nino smiled.

 

Nino was trying to act smooth. It was working for once, but geez was it ridiculous to watch if you knew him.

 

“What would I have to do?” she asked, batting her eyelashes.

 

“I'll tell you what, Aurora. Meet me at Loew’s theater and I'll take you in, and if they're playing something I've already seen, you're on your own,” he laughed.

 

The girl stood up, clearly angry at the waste of her time.

 

“Oh, yeah? Well! So’s your Aunt Tilly!” She stomped off, right past Adrien.

 

That was when people realized he was there. There was a roar of greetings.

 

“Adrien!”

 

“Congratulations!”

 

“I loved the movie!”

 

He smiled and waved then made a beeline for his best friend.

 

“Oh geez, Adrien what happened to you?” Nino exclaimed.

 

“Just the love from my adoring fans,” Adrien replied.

 

“Or love from a pack of savages. You look like an absolute mess,”  Alya commented, walking toward them.

 

“Yeah, real funny Alya. I just can't stop laughing,” Adrien deadpanned.

 

Alya raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “What's eating  _you_?”“Alright guys, lemme ask you something. Am I a good actor?” Adrien asked. Ever since he’d spoken to that woman, it had been in the back of his mind.

 

“As long as I work for Miraculous Pictures, you're the best of the best!” Nino joked.

 

“Nino, I'm serious. You are my closest friend, Nino, you can tell me honestly.”

 

“What’s wrong with you? Of course you’re good!” Nino exclaimed. He and Alya stared at Adrien, concerned.

 

“I just need you to tell me more often, that’s all. I’m just feeling a little shaken.”

 

“The new Adrien Agreste,” Nino said.

 

“Adrien!” Mr. Damocles walked toward him.

 

“Hello, Mr. Damocles!” Adrien smiled. Just like movie magic, any trace of crisis was gone.

 

“Adrien, it’s colossal! Where have you been? I’ve been holding the show for you!” Mr. Damocles didn’t give Adrien time to answer. He grabbed a wine glass and struck it with a fork to get the room’s attention. “Alright everybody, I’ve got a surprise for you! Sam! Lower the screen!

 

“A movie? We’ve already seen one!” Alya exclaimed.

 

“You’ve been in the business long enough to know that there is no escape,” Nino laughed.

 

“Oh, you will find this hilarious!” Mr. Damocles announced to the crowd. “See, this man has been coming to me for months! Sam? Got that gadget ready?”

 

“All set, Mr. Damocles!”

 

“All right! Let’s begin!” He clapped his hand together.

 

The lights went out and the projector came to life. A man appeared on screen.

 

“Who’s that?” Sabrina asked.

“This is a demonstration of a talking picture. Notice- it is a picture of me- and I am talking! Note how my lips and the sound issuing from them are synchronized together in perfect unison.” The man’s voice was loud, articulate. He pronounced the words in such a way  that anyone could see they matched the motion of his lips.

 

“There’s someone talking behind the screen!” somebody called out.

 

“Come out from behind the screen, Mr. Damocles!” Rose giggled.

 

“No, no- I’m right here!” Mr. Damocles laughed.

 

“My voice is recorded on a record- so connected with the mechanism of the projection machine as to run simultaneously with the unreeling of the film. A talking picture. Thank you, goodbye.” The man nodded and the screen went blank. The lights came back on and the screen went back up. It was a bit quiet.

 

“Well?” Mr. Damocles laughed nervously.

 

Everyone began to giggle.

 

“It’s a scream!”

 

“Just a toy!”

 

“It’s vulgar!”

 

“Do you think they’ll actually use it?” Alya asked.

 

“The Warner Brothers are doing an entire picture with it!  _The Jazz Singer!_ They’ll lose their shirts. What do you think, Theo?”

 

“It’ll never amount to a thing,” Theo laughed.

 

“That’s what they said about the horseless carriage,” Nino said.

 

“Adriiikins!” Chloe called out. Adrien had forgotten she was even there for a while. But damn, when she wanted her presence known, there was no question on whether to acknowledge her or not. “Where were you? I was lonely.”

 

“Hello, Chloe,” Adrien greeted he. He didn’t have the energy to brush her off.

 

“Oh, my two little stars! Back together once again! Aren’t they great folks?” Mr. Damocles announced.  “Now on with the show!”

 

Two men brought out a cake. It looked delicious. The top half had red icing with black dots much like a ladybug. The bottom half had black icing with green paw prints. It was topped with the Miraculous Studios emblem.

 

“It’s for you two! It’s full of  _delicious_ surprises. And you two deserve the first piece.” Mr. Damocles handed Adrien a knife.

 

Chloe and Adrien both put their hands on the knife and posed for the camera. And as soon as they were about to cut the cake a figure jumped out with a loud “Wheeee!”

 

Adrien’s mood instantly improved.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Ethel Barrymore!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 3:  Life Isn’t A Piece Of Cake**

 

Marinette had made many mistakes in her life. She had tripped, stuttered, and honestly, made a fool out of herself several times. Having that said, to say that this particular moment took the cake was a big deal. But she didn’t think anyone could blame her, since she literally jumped out of a cake. She thought nothing of it until she came face to face with her lies.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Ethel Barrymore!” Marinette heard as soon as she made her appearance. She recognized that voice instantly. Once she opened her eyes to see Adrien Agreste staring straight back at her, she simultaneously wanted to faint and scream in horror. She was on the job, so she did neither.

 

“Please,” she said and rolled her eyes as she was helped down.

 

That should have been that. She could eat her words later, but obviously that wasn’t enough for Mr. Agreste. When she decided to leave and entertain other guests, he insisted on following her.

 

“Oh, I hope your going to show us something special tonight. Maybe a soliloquy, or Hamlet’s monologue, or the Romeo and Juliet balcony scene, or-”

 

“Mr. Agreste- I-” Marinette really didn’t want to explain to him of all people why she said what she did. If only he would act like  an adult - since he had already caught her in a lie. She would rather him taunt her  _after_ work at least.

 

“Oh, don’t be shy! This costume is perfect for Juliet!” Adrien said, trying to keep in his laughter.

 

Marinette couldn’t believe she’d ever thought he could be different than what she pegged him for at the bus stop. She wished she could get that stupid smirk off his face.

 

She heard the music key up. It was call time for the performance and he just insisted on being in front of her. She pushed him out of the way so she could get into formation, which (thanks to her rotten luck) was front and center.

 

She took a deep breath. There was nothing else to do but perform.

 

“ _All I do is dream of you_

_The whole night through_

_With the dawn, I still go on_

_Dreaming of you_ ”

 

Marinette wished that everyone would go away. She mostly wished that Mr. Agreste would go away. With every cutesy dance move she did, she wanted to cry.

 

“ _You're every thought_

_You're everything_

_You're every song I ever sing_

_Summer, winter, autumn and spring._ ”

 

Did she really think she could get away with lying about being an actress? It wasn’t technically a lie, though. She wasn’t doing a play at the moment. She did say that. Could she say that this was her side job? Would he believe that?

 

“ _And were there more_

_Than twenty-four hours a day,_

_They'd be spent in sweet content_

_Dreamin' away_ ”

 

No, of course he wouldn’t. Not to mention, if he went around telling his famous buddies what she did it would really ruin her chances. Her stomach turned at the thought. She had to tell herself to keep dancing and smiling.

 

“ _When skies are gray_

_When skies are blue_

_Morning, noon and nighttime too_

_All I do the whole day through_

_Is dream of you_ ”

 

She thought about New York and how badly she wanted be there. Or anywhere else, to be absolutely honest. She wanted to be far away from these gaudy stars. If she didn’t need the paycheck she probably would have been disappeared as soon as she saw him.

 

“ _All I do the whole day through_

 _Is dream of you._ ”

 

She felt like such a fool. That was the main thought going through her head. Each charleston she did felt like a blow to her pride. If she’d gotten away with her lie, she’d have felt no guilt. Fate would rather enjoy egg on her face. And it really wasn’t fair.

 

“ _It's the cat's meow!_ ”

 

Her smile was so wide it hurt and felt like it was plastered on her face. Maybe it was. It was the last dance break. Despite that, it felt like an absolute eternity. She felt drained and very flustered. If she wasn’t allowed to go home after all this she would explode or cry. It was inevitable now.

 

“ _All I do the whole day through_

 _Is dream of you!_ ”

 

Finally the dance was over. Her smile didn’t drop. Her bouncy demeanour didn’t disappear. She just had to stay that way until they exited. And she was almost there until Mr. Adrien “Can’t Let Something Go” Agreste stepped in her way, not letting her pass.

 

“I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your performance,” He smirked.

 

“Excuse me,” Marinette said, trying to move him out of the way. She just wanted to die of embarrassment in peace.

 

“Don’t go, now that I know where you live I’d love to see you home,” Adrien pointed to the cake.

 

His taunts were just making her even more frustrated. If he would just  _get_ out the way-

 

“Who is this dame, anyway?”

 

A blonde woman appeared standing behind him. Marinette immediately recognized her as Chloe Bourgeois, his co-star. Oh, gosh… did she have to get into a mess with him and his girlfriend? She just wanted to go  _home._

 

“Oh, someone who is far above us all! An actress on the legitimate stage!”  Adrien declared, clearly mocking her. “There’s nothing she could learn from the  _movies._ ”

 

Marinette wanted to scream. She had  _had_ it with these  _stupid_  movie actors! Always thinking they're better than  _everyone_! She was so  _tired_  of performing for people who treated her like she was a toy.  She was over it all! And she was absolutely over _Adrien Agreste_. She just wanted to go  _home_! She was angry to the point that she could feel her  _blood_ boiling over.

 

“Well, here’s one thing I learned from the  _movies_!” she exclaimed.

 

She grabbed a fist full of cake and hurled it straight for his face.

 

She didn’t count on him ducking though. Oh, if she had counted on him ducking.

 

“Oh!” Chloe cried. “Oh! Oh!”

 

There was a moment of silence filled with Marinette’s internal monologue.

 

Oh god.  _Oh god._   _OH GOD._   _OH PLEASE GOD!_

 

But it was too late. The deed was done. And it was all over Ms. Bourgeois's dress and face.

 

“Oh Chloe, I’m sorry. This is-” Adrien walked over to her.

 

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-” Marinette wanted to be struck down right then and there.

 

Everyone watched as the icing dripped onto the floor. The bright red icing might forever stain the buttercup yellow dress she was wearing. Chloe’s face contorted in different shapes each one angrier than the last.

 

“Now, now Chloe, she was aiming at me,” Adrien no longer looked like he was comforting her. He looked more like he was restraining her.

 

A new man strolled over, taking in the whole scene. He looked like a child on Christmas Day.

He calmly walked over to Ms. Bourgeois, swiped his finger across her cheek, and licked it.

 

“Chloe, you’ve never looked lovelier.”

 

That was the final straw.

 

Chloe sprang into action, lunging for Marinette only to be stopped by Adrien and the man.

 

“LET ME AT HER! I’LL KILL HER!” Chloe screamed.

 

Marinette took the opportunity to scram. She ran as fast as she could. She grabbed her stuff and booked it out the doors. She felt hot tears streaming down her face. She just wanted the night to end.

 

***

 

“It was just a mistake!” Adrien tried to explain to Chloe, but she wasn’t hearing it. “She didn’t mean it!”

 

“Sure,” Nino volunteered. “Well, it happens to me five to six times a day!”

 

Chloe immediately pushed Nino away from her.

 

“WHY, IF I EVER SEE HER AGAIN…” Chloe looked ready to murder.

 

“Now, Chloe, remember your dignity!” Adrien tried.

 

“DIGNITY MY ASS!” she exclaimed, marching off with Sabrina behind her.

 

It was clear that the party was over. Everybody was leaving. Chloe had killed the mood. Or maybe he did it, Adrien thought. He really shouldn’t have pushed that girl so hard. It was  obvious he’d gone too far. Speaking of which-

 

“Where did the girl go?” Adrien asked aloud.

 

“She dashed out while Chloe threatened to do her in,” Nino told him, sipping out of a champagne glass. “Come to think of it, where’s Alya?”

 

“She’s probably sleeping off the horror of tonight,” Adrien said solemnly.

 

“Yeah, the party was a bit of a disaster,” Nino agreed. He pointed to the cashmere coat and hat. “But at least you’re still Adrien Agreste.”

 

“You’re right,” Adrien nodded.

 

“And that’s all you need right now.” Nino clapped him on the back. “I’ll go get the car ready.”

 

Adrien thought about it. All he needed, huh.

 

***

 

Marinette sat at the stoop of her apartment building. It was not safe, to be outside with just a nightgown and a coat, but it was all she felt like doing. She felt drained of all her energy. Her career was basically over. She could always go back to the bakery, her parents would be glad to have her back.

 

No, she couldn’t do that. She still had her job. And she had a couple of alternatives if she were to lose hers, but... this fiasco could hinder her ability to get a job anywhere.

 

She counted cars and people. It was better than staring at her ceiling.

 

“Hi,” Marinette heard someone say from beside her.

 

Too tired to be scared, she slowly looked and saw another woman sitting on the stoop. Her bright eyes stood out from her dark skin, almost seeming to glow in the dark.

 

“Hi.” Her voice came out tired.

 

“Rough night?” the woman asked.

 

“You could say that.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

“Are you a movie star?” Marinette asked warily, just to be sure.

 

“No.”

 

“Then, sure.”

 

She sighed, taking a moment to prepare herself. “So it all started when I met this movie star, Adrien Agreste...”

 

Marinette explained herself. She spilled out almost everything. The lie, getting caught, the cake, it was all thrown up. Except she didn’t talk about the moment they had when he kissed her hand. It was such a weird part. She wasn’t sure how it would fit. And everytime she felt she was rambling, the woman just sat and listened intently. By time the story was basically over, Marinette felt like a weight was taken off her chest.

 

“It was all so draining.”

 

“I see,” the woman said thoughtfully. “What about stage acting, you really want to do that?”

 

“Of course,” Marinette explained. “Stupid, right?”

 

“No!” The woman quickly backpedaled. “Of course not! I mean, it’s obtainable! I understand! It’s just so close yet so far. Like every time you take a stride closer you get knocked back three steps!”

 

“Yeah.” Marinette smiled. “Exactly like that. Do you have something like that?”

 

“Don’t laugh, ok?” the woman said, leaning into the conversation.

 

“I won’t, promise,” Marinette said, leaning in also.

 

“Directing,” the woman whispered.

 

“Really?” Marinette giggled.

 

“Hey, what did I say?”

 

“I know, I know. Sorry,” Marinette smiled. “It’s just so funny that I want to be an actor, you wanna be a director.”

 

“Okay, it’s a little funny.” The woman laughed a bit, and they sat in a comfortable silence.

 

“Since you know about my situation, what about yours?” Marinette asked.

 

“Well, it’s a little late.” The woman rose from her perch on the stoop.

 

“But-”

 

“I didn’t say no! Just another night,” she said. “My name’s Alya Cesaire, by the way.”

 

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng.”

 

“Well, here’s my business card, if you wanna know how to reach me,” Alya said.

 

She handed over a small white card. Marinette read it and gasped.

 

“You work at Miraculous Studios! Were you at the party?” she exclaimed, face turning red.

 

“Yeah, but it’s fine. Chloe deserved it even if it was aimed at Adrien. Who also deserved, it by the way.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Well, see you around, Stranger.”

 

Marinette smiled. Maybe her life wasn’t completely over.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 4: To Act Or Not To Act**

 

Nino was ready for another day at Miraculous Studios. Whether it was playing piano for a Western, mocking Chloe, or making Alya giggle, it was always something different, and yet always painstakingly the same. It was the kind of organized chaos that made him smile. Well, it usually did.

 

Chloe had been making the rounds since the infamous premiere party. Firing random people, screaming at stylists, and clinging onto Adrien, much to his dismay. Nino should have been having a field day with jokes and off-hand comments, but Adrien had been quite sour, too. Almost dampening everyone’s mood.

 

It wasn’t prominent at first. There was just a little less pep in his step. His smiles were less genuine. Small things like that. But since there weren’t any new roles at the moment, he was stuck with nothing to do but thinking about that night with that girl.

 

That was the question. Who was the girl who danced her way into Adrien’s mind? Adrien wouldn’t say. Nino wasn’t even sure if Adrien knew. All he was told was a name. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

Whoever that girl was, Nino would love to give her a thank you and an apology. A thank you for giving him the best moment of his life, which was Chloe’s face covered in buttercream frosting. And, an apology for poking a stick at Chloe, because if Adrien and him hadn’t been there to restrain her… well, who knows what would have happened.

 

“Where does this one go, Max?”  Nino recognized Kim and Max bringing in his piano.

 

“New Agreste and Bourgeois picture. It’s starting today.” Max answered, sounding a little out of breath.

 

Nino was aware that, because of Chloe’s rage, they were a little short staffed. Max and Kim were just techies. They helped with the set and such with Alix, who was as of now nowhere to be seen. The only reason why they weren’t  on a set is that they'd used up all of the workmen.

 

“That’ll bring up Adrien’s mood,” Nino commented. “Set it down right here, fellas.” He pointed.

 

“Chloe’s out of control,” Max whined, setting down the piano.

 

“I’ll say.” Kim leaned on the instrument, taking out a newspaper.

 

“You’d think three weeks and she’d calm down.” Nino dragged a lonely stool over to the piano and sat down.

 

“Ugh, I’m too tired to read,” Kim said. “Here you can have it. I think you’ll be interested in it, anyways.”

 

He handed it to Nino.

 

“Well, you two better find Theo, or else you might be stuck moving set pieces.”

 

With that thought in mind, the two men skedaddled. No need to be told twice.

 

Nino looked over the paper. The headline was about the Jazz Singer; Nino was keeping a close eye on the film, seeing as his job was on the line. He had only skimmed a few lines when Nathaniel walked by, slowing down to wave at him.

 

“Hey, did you read the newspaper today?” Nino asked him.

 

“No,” Nathaniel came beside him craning over Nino’s shoulder.

 

“First talking picture novelty- ‘The Jazz Singer’ - all-time smash end of the first week.” Nino raised an eyebrow at him. However, Nathaniel seemed apathetic about it.

 

“All time flop the next,” Nathaniel remarked. “Good luck on your Agreste-Bourgeois picture. I’m sure it’ll be a smash.”

 

“Aren’t they all? All I do is play along,” Nino joked. “Oh, by the way, where’s Alya?”

 

“Knowing her? With Theo so she can avoid being a stagehand.”

 

“Smart girl.” Nino nodded. “Well, I’ll be seeing ya.”

 

And with that said, Nathaniel was on his way.  

 

Nino was just about to tune his piano when he heard a faint, “Good morning Mr. Agreste.”

 

Enter the star.

 

He was clearly in better spirits. He was all smiles and sunshine. It could be felt it in the atmosphere.

 

“Well someone seems to be in a good mood,” Nino smirked.

 

“New picture, new role!”  Adrien said matter-of-factly. He quickly struck a pose of a musketeer. “Conte Pierre de Battallio! Better known as the Dueling Cavalier!”

 

“What is this one about?” Nino assumed the same dramatic pose and tone as Adrien.

 

“A French Revolution story.”

 

“Oh, I’m good at this. Let me guess!” Nino put on his best narrator voice. “You are a French aristocrat! And she? She is but a simple girl of the people who will not give you your way.”

 

“Well, it’s a living.” Adrien shrugged.

 

Nino laughed and began to tune his piano.

 

“Why even bother to shoot this one? Why not just release the last one under a new name. Once you’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all.”

 

He heard a sharp intake of breath.

 

“Why would you say that?” Adrien sounded irritated, borderline upset. It was almost as if a switch was flipped.

 

“What’s the matter?” Nino asked. He didn’t think it would have struck a nerve with him.

 

“That’s what that Marinette Dupain-Cheng said to me that night,” Adrien said sounding quite annoyed.

 

Nino didn’t know that.

 

“Three weeks and you're still thinking about her, huh?” Nino said.

 

“I can’t get her out of my mind,” Adrien whined.

 

“Well, how could ya,” Nino sounded a little smug, though he had nothing to do with this inner turmoil of Adrien’s. “She’s the first dame to not to fall for your lines since we were four.”

 

“She’s on my conscience,” Adrien said rolling his eyes.  

 

“It’s not your fault that she lost her job at the Coconut Grove.”

 

“Well, I gotta find her.”

 

“Well, it’s not like you didn’t try! You’ve basically done everything you could,” Nino pointed out. “Even short of sending out bloodhounds.”

 

“I suppose so,” Adrien said. He looked so pitiful, like a kicked puppy. It was just so upsetting to see.

 

“Oh come on! Snap out of it! Well, you’re Adrien Agreste aren’t ya? And Adrien Agreste is an actor, isn’t he? And what’s the first thing the actor learns?” Nino asked.

 

Adrien just looked at him blankly.

 

“The Show. Must. Go. On.” Nino explained. “Come rain! Come shine! Come sleet! Come snow! The show must go on!”

 

Nino sat at his piano and began to play a tune.

 

“So, remember short people have long faces!  And long people have short faces! Big people have little humor and little people have no humor at all.” Nino smiled, looking over to his friend who just seemed to be listening intently.

 

Luckily, his monologue was just the beginning of an improv comedy routine he had put together for this exact occasion of Adrien feeling blue. Which was quite easy to pull off because the world is his stage, script, and prop.

 

“And in the words of the immortal bode, Samuel J. Snodgrass, as he was about to be led, to zee guillotine…” Nino smiled, getting up and sitting Adrien down.  

 

“ _Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?_ ”

 

Nino had and would make a fool of himself for the sake of his friend. That included jumping on the piano just as he saw other people coming to move it. And just as he assumed, they didn’t care whether he was on it or not, the piano still had to move.

 

“ _My dad said "Be an actor, my son_

_But be a comical one_

_They'll be standing in lines_

_For those old honky tonk monkeyshines_ "

 

Once he was finally pushed off the piano, he immediately did a sloppy somersault.

 

“ _Now you could study Shakespeare and be quite elite_

_And you can charm the critics and have nothin' to eat_

_Just slip on a banana peel_

_The world's at your feet_ ”

 

He immediately fell into Adrien’s arms, giving him a small wink. Only to be repaid by an eye-roll and a push off his lap.

 

“ _Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_ ”

 

Adrien probably wondered how Nino could get away with all of the tomfoolery he did, but the truth was that Nino was so well-liked that nobody reported him; and not to mention, everyone here had a complete disregard for his safety.

 

“ _Make 'em..._

_Make 'em laugh_

_Don't you know everyone wants to laugh_ ”

 

Nino didn’t realize that he was standing right above a two by four that, once again, was picked up, whether Nino moved or not. Nino was now legs in the air, sitting on a plank with no way to get down.

 

“ _My grandpa said go out and tell 'em a joke_

 _But give it plenty of hope._ ”

 

Adrien cracked a small smile, but that really wasn’t enough for Nino.  He tried miming a swim while on the plank, which they immediately flipped upside down. Nino fell on his back, quickly bouncing up like a rubber ball.

 

“ _Make 'em roar_

_Make 'em scream_

_Take a fall_

_Run a wall_

_Split a seam_ ”

 

Now standing and checking that he wasn’t on any moving set pieces, which honestly happened way more than one might have thought. He quickly ran over to Adrien, dodging moving backdrops.

 

“ _You start off by pretending_

_You're a dancer with grace_

_You wiggle till they're_

_Giggling all over the place_

_And then you get a great big custard pie in the face”_

 

He wasn’t lying when he told Chloe it happened to him often, because it did. And every time it did, it was absolutely hilarious.

 

“ _Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh._ ”

 

Now, for some reason, when Nino looked at the moving ladder, he only had one thought. Climb.

This was the problem of improv comedy. You didn’t have impulse control because that was basically fueling you. He quickly scrambled for the ladder, laughing almost maniacally while climbing to the top. They quickly made horizontal, then upright again, swinging him back and forth like a pendulum.  Finally held down, a few other men tried yanking Nino off the ladder.

 

Barely successful, he bounded right back up. He saw a glimpse of Max and Kim, and he quickly dragged them away from their boss. Sending them a look of ‘follow me!’, he did his best little kick line with three people.

 

They were confused, but Nino’s antics weren’t unknown so they did their best, kicking high up in the air like a showgirl then quickly dispersing away from him as soon as they found an opening.

  
  


“ _Make 'em laugh._ ”

 

Nino was heaving, heart pounding.

 

“ _Make 'em laugh,_ ”

 

He tried a heel click.

 

“ _Make ‘em laugh!_ ”

 

He did a somersault, then stopped to catch his breath. After that, he immediately took a running start.

 

“ _Make 'em laugh!_

_Make 'em laugh!_

_Make 'em laugh!”_

 

He landed on his knees sliding toward Adrien, officially tired. Honestly, making friends feel better was so exhausting.  But then, he took a look at Adrien. He was doubled over, tears in his eyes. His laughter was bright, and it rang out.

 

_That’s better._

 

“Nino, what did I ever do to deserve you?” Adrien beamed at him.

 

Nino wiped his brow, standing up to collapse into his seat. “To be completely honest?” Nino grinned. “I haven’t the faintest idea.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 5: Blood, Sweat, and Tears**

 

Alya was brimming with joy, so much that she could feel it seeping into her perception. Unfazed by the busy day ahead, but welcoming it with wide arms. She couldn’t stop smiling. Today was a good- no, great- no, the utmost perfect day. All because of a little-hyphenated word:  _co-director_.

 

Just the thought made her shiver. Mr. Damocles was said to be thinking of promoting her to co-director. Although it was bittersweet, since Theo was quick to shut such talk down, she knew that it was coming and, boy, was it soon. She felt like the bee's knees, and nobody could take this feeling away from her.

 

“Allison, go get the tech crew for me. And remind me later that I need to have lunch with Mirelle, I want to go over her script. And where’s my director’s chair? Also...”

 

Alya was once again reminded that one man could take the wind out of her sails, and that was Theo.  

 

She was aware of the possibility of him taking his frustration out on her, due to Mr. Damocles’ idea of him sharing the spotlight. But, must she keep reminding him that she was his assistant director? Not his assistant nor an intern. She already had Chloe treating her like her personal maid; she had no need for others to treat her like that, too.

 

But she remained on top of things outside of her pay grade because she needed this job.

 

“Tech crew is already at the scene, Nathaniel told me. Mirelle will remind you soon enough. And your chair is where it always is, right behind the cameraman.”  she told him. “Now, can you please ask me questions as your Assistant Director and not your assistant?”

 

Theo blatantly ignored her as they walk on set. She recognized the tech crew immediately. They were talking to Nino, who was probably telling a stupid joke of some sort.

 

 _Showtime_.

 

Theo clapped to get everyone’s attention.

 

“We are off again!” Theo announced. “Hello everyone! Hello!”

 

The three technicians lined up almost comically, all standing in height order.

 

“ _Hello, Mr. Theo!_ ”

 

“Hello, Mr. Theo!”

 

“Hello, Mr. Theo.”

 

All three spoke with varying degrees of excitement. Alix, the shortest of them all, made it clear that she’d rather be anywhere else. Max, who was in the middle, was being professional, and Kim, the tallest one, sounded eager as if he trying to overcompensate for Alix’s flatness.

 

“Hello.” Theo addressed them.  

 

Alya knew it was nothing new; they were always like that. Each repeated the same thing, kind of a way to reassure each other that they each know directions.  However, you could always tell who said what by how it’s said. The less they cared, the shorter they were.

 

“Okay, let’s get those lights set!” Alya called out.

 

“What are we waiting for?” Theo shouted. “Where’s Chloe?”

 

“Ms. Bourgeois on set please!”

 

“Ms. Bourgeois on set please.”

 

“MS. Bourgeois ON SET PLEASE!”

 

Chloe arrived. Her hoop skirt was almost as wide as the door frame. A powdered wig that was piled high on top of her head. She looked super uncomfortable.

 

“Here’s Ms. Bourgeois now.”

 

“HERE’S MS. Bourgeois NOW!”

 

“Here’s Ms. Bourgeois no-”

 

“I know!” Theo cut Max off.

 

Chloe made very small steps and each one made her hair sway. Sabrina, Rose, and Juleka trailed behind her. They seemed ready to catch her wig if it were to fall.

“And here is our lovely leading lady.” Theo smiled.

 

Alya and Theo made their way to them. She smiled at Juleka and Rose, who seemed rather tired. After all, they both usually starred in movies together, and Chloe made everything very draining.

 

“Gee, this thing weighs a ton! What dope would want to wear this?” Chloe whined.

 

“Everybody used to wear them, Chloe,” Alya reminded her.

 

“Then everybody was a dope,” Chloe told her sharply.

 

Alya took a deep breath. It wasn’t worth the fight. It was never worth the fight. All she had to do was risk a snide comment or eye roll and her job would be gone. It was better just move on to the next thing.

 

“Chloe, you look wonderful!” Sabrina reassured her.

 

“Yes, you look great. Now let’s get into the set.” Theo turned around. “Where’s Adrien?”

 

“MR. AGRESTE ON SET PLEASE!”

 

“Mr. Agreste on set please.”

 

“Mr. Agreste on set please!”

 

“Mr. Agreste is on-”

 

“I KNOW-” He turned to see Adrien.

 

Alya risked a giggle. Adrien had been the one to announce his arrival, and Theo was always trying to be on the good side of the actors. For him to slip up like that, it was a little priceless.

 

“Oh, hello Adrien. I’m so glad you’re here.” Theo said sheepishly.

 

“Nice wig,” Alya commented.

 

“Thanks, I’ll let you borrow it sometime.” Adrien snickered.

 

Alya walked over to the tech crew.

 

“Alright, you guys know the drill. Max, you’ll man the camera.” She pointed to him.  Max nodded.

 

“Kim, Alix, you guys will have to fight for the lights and clapper again.” She sighed. The two glared at each other. Clapper was the best job in this case, because there was way less to do. But somebody had to hold up the lights.

 

“Tell me the results later, I’m going to my seat. And Max,” Max looked up. “Make sure those two don’t kill each other in the process. I’m counting on you.”

 

With that, she went to her seat, right next to the director of course, unfortunately. On the bright side, it was also right next to the piano, thank god. Nino was playing a soft melody as she took her seat.

 

“Oh, the real show’s about to start,” Nino warned her, motioning to Chloe who was now walking over to Adrien. Alya winced,  _poor Adrien_.

 

“I looked for you the other night at Jagged Stone’s party. Where were you?” Chloe asked him.

 

“I’ve been busy,” Adrien replied flatly.

 

“Give us those lights Kim!” Theo shouted.

 

Nino rolled his eyes, tapping Alya’s shoulder so she would pay attention.

 

“And I know what you’ve been busy at, looking for that  _girl_ ,” Chloe told him.

 

Alya almost jumped at the mention of Marinette. No name was mentioned nor did it have to be. That amount of sneer when Chloe mentioned someone was reserved for Marinette and only Marinette.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Adrien replied.

 

Alya’s stomach turned. She hadn’t told Adrien about her still being in contact with Marinette because she was explicitly told not to tell anyone from the lady herself. They had both assumed Adrien would forget, but three weeks had passed and Adrien was still tearing himself up over it. Alya had been squirming ever since.

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve been worried about her, it’s all.”

 

“You should have been worried about me a little,” Chloe slowly seemed to be adding venom in her words. “I’m the one who got the whipped cream in my kisser.”

 

“But she lost her job and you didn’t.” He added.

 

“You bet she did.” She smiled with child-like glee. “I arranged it.”

 

Alya and Nino looked at each other in surprise. For the first time in a while, Alya didn’t know something like everyone else.  Alya was going to have to diffuse the situation and quick.

 

“What?!”

 

“They weren’t going fire her, so I called them up and told them better.” She flashed him an innocent smile.

 

“Why you-” Adrien picked up his cane to swing at Chloe.

 

“Now, remember Adrien,” Alya said calmly from behind him, grabbing the cane from him. “You are  _madly in love_ with her- and you have to overcome her  _shyness and timidity._ ”

 

“Okay Nino!” Alya called to him as he began to play. Once she gave Adrien his cane back, she sat back down next to Theo.

 

“Roll ‘em!”  Theo called.

 

It was about time.

 

“Okay, Adrien.” Theo was now directing. “Enter. You see her.”

 

Adrien’s expression went from hatred to absolutely lovesick.  _Damn, he was good._

 

“Run to her!”

 

Adrien drops his cane and goes over to her. Chloe is fanning herself with her fan regally and gives a small gasp almost rising but not quite. Adrien gets on one knee, takes her hand and kisses it, looking at her as if she meant the world to him.

 

“Why you rattlesnake! You got the poor kid fired.” Adrien told her. His voice was soft as if to match the way he moved.

 

Chloe timidly withdraws her hand and taps him lightly on the shoulder with her fan. She smiles at him then looks away.

 

“That’s not all I’m gonna do if I ever get my hands on her.” Chloe’s voice was harsher, but that was just the way she sounded.  

 

Adrien stood up, then sit next to her. He once again took her hand softly and smiled.

 

“I’ve never heard of anything so low. What’d you have to do it for?” He leaned close.

 

“Cause you liked her. I could tell.”  Chloe smirked then looked away, moving farther on the bench.  Adrien moved close and kissed her hand once more.

 

“Well believe me,” he said. “ I don’t like her half as much as I hate you, you reptile.”  

 

Alya wanted to laugh so bad. It was so contradictory the way the spoke to each other and the way they acted. Not that it wasn’t always that way, but gosh, wasn’t it funny to watch.

 

Chloe looked into his eyes as Adrien pulled her close.

 

“Sticks and stones may break my bones.” She leaned close. Adrien looked at her with the utmost adoration.

 

“I’d like to break every bone in your body,” Adrien said back on one knee.

 

“You and who else you big lummox.”  

 

“Now kiss her, Adrien!” Theo shouted excitedly.

 

Adrien kissed her arm, and worked his way up.

 

“That’s it! More!”

 

They then shared a passionate kiss.

 

“Great! Cut!”

 

 Adrien immediately broke away from Chloe and pushed her away. Alya could  finally breathe.  She shared an amused look with Nino.

 

“Alyssa did you hear me? I asked you get me water,” Theo told Alya, then switched his gaze to Nino who seemed to be the distraction of the day once again. “On a second thought, you go get me a glass of water.”

 

Before Nino could tell him off, Alya pointed over at Kim, who simply nodded and went to the snack table.

 

“You couldn’t kiss me like that and not mean it a teensy bit.” They heard Chloe say. She looked a little wide-eyed.

 

“Meet the greatest actor in the world! I’d rather kiss a tarantula.” Adrien replied, getting impatient with her.

 

“You don’t mean that.” Chloe giggled, as if he was telling a funny joke rather than insulting her.

 

“Oh really? Somebody bring me a tarantula.” He announced. “Chloe, I’m telling you for the last time-”

 

“Stop the chit-chat, you lovebirds. Let’s get another take.” Theo placed himself between them.  

 

“Hold it, Theo!” They heard from clear across the room. Mr. Damocles had burst through the room.

 

“Mr. Damocles, what brings you here? We’re rolling!” Theo said nervously.

 

“Well you can stop rolling at once!” Mr. Damocles smiled. “Adrien, Chloe! Come here!”

 

“Alright, everybody!  _SAVE IT!_ ” Theo screamed.

 

“Save it!”

 

“Save it.”

 

“SAVE IT!”

 

“Save it. Tell everybody to go home, we’re shutting down for a few weeks.”  Mr. Damocles explained.

 

“Shutting down?” Alya asked. “Why? What’s the matter?”

 

“The Jazz Singer!” Mr. Damocles told them. “That’s the matter. They’re saying it’s a sensation.”

 

“So?” Theo said.

 

“The public is screaming for more!” Nathaniel said entering.

 

“More of what?” Adrien asked.

 

“Talking pictures! Talking pictures!” Nathaniel cried.

 

“But you said...” Nino looked like he was at a loss for words.

 

“Forget what I said,” Nathaniel waved him away.

 

“It has to be a freak!” Adrien exclaimed. Alya and Adrien both took a glance at Nino.

 

What would happen to their favorite piano player once words took the place of mood music?

 

“Yes, indeed it is! One that we need at this studio! I said talking pictures were important but nobody listens to me!” Mr. Damocles said. Everyone looked away from him and nodded as one did if they wanted to keep their job.

 

“Everyone is jumping the bandwagon, so we've got to put our best foot forward,” Nathaniel explained. “We're going to make the Dueling Cavalier into a talking picture!”

 

Now, Alya was aware that talking pictures were going to happen in this studio. However, for the very picture they were working on?  _Highly unlikely,_ or so she had thought.

 

“Talking pictures?” Theo repeated solemnly. “Now, wait a minute, Mr. Damocles! You should take your time. Y’know, you look, you see, you do-”

 

“I’d stop right there, Theo.” Nathaniel put a hand on his shoulder. “When I say  _everyone_ has jumped the bandwagon, I mean  _everyone_. Everyone is already buying sound equipment and we don't want to be left out.”

 

“But we don't know anything about these gadgets,” Alya told him.

 

“You look, you see, you do,” Theo added.

 

“What’s there to know?” Mr. Damocles asked. “ It’s just a picture. You do the same thing as always and just add talking.”

 

Theo and Alya took a moment to look at each other. They both knew that it was never as simple as the push of a button. And just the idea of trying this gizmo almost made her sick. She’d probably have to start from square one on learning the basics.

 

“Listen, Adrien, this is going to be colossal!” Nathaniel smiled. “Picture this, if you will; Agreste and Bourgeois! They talk!”

 

They let it sink in, for just a moment. It was quite the idea. Most people did wonder what those silent stars sounded like. That would bring the masses for sure.

 

“Well, of course we talk!” Chloe’s squeaky pipe for a voice came rushing to people’s ears. “Doesn’t everybody?”

 

There was a long pause as everyone’s eyes were now on Chloe. They had seemed to forget that Chloe’s voice reminded everybody of a chalkboard and nails.

 

“Chloe, your voice may bring back silent films,” Nino commented.

 

“Well, I-” Chloe paused. She must’ve not of had a comeback because she stomped off with crocodile tears.

 

“We’re planning on hammering this one, through. We’ll be working three weeks both day and night!” Mr. Damocles told them.

 

“Talking pictures!” Nino said, walking over to his piano. “Well, I guess this means I’m outta the job! Alas, I can start suffering and write that symphony.”

 

Nino almost didn’t seem to take this all that seriously. He banged out a dismal chord before hanging his head.

 

“You’re not out of the job.” Mr. Damocles told him. “I’m putting you in charge of our new music department.”

 

“Oh! Thanks, Mr. Damocles! Alas, I can stop suffering and write that symphony!” Nino smiled and played a happier melody as Alya rolled her eyes.

 

“Wait! Mr. Damocles, I have an announcement to make!” Theo said.

 

“ _Here we go,_ ” Alya muttered under her breath.

 

“I so graciously believe that Alya should be promoted to co-director of the Dueling Cavalier!” Theo announced, not before giving Alya a sly smirk.

 

Alya should have been happy with this news. But she knew that Theo knew that if that experiment went horribly wrong, he could just pin the blame on his new co-director. He only remembered her name for these kinds of things. So, all she could do was pretend to beam, to at least seem grateful about his new epiphany.

 

“I agree!” Mr. Damocles smiled. “And with that, Miraculous Pictures will make motion picture history!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 6: Bless My Lucky Stars**

  
  


“Cut! That’s a wrap!”

 

Adrien had nothing to do with the rest of the day, now that his movie was shutting down for the next few weeks. So, when granted the opportunity to watch one of these “sensations” in person, how could he refuse? It was no better than staying home.

 

But then, he saw something. No,  _someone_ familiar on set. But just as soon as he saw her, she vanished. He could have sworn that his Mystery Girl was in that movie. He thought he had officially lost it.

 

There was no way that somebody so against movies was in a movie herself.

 

“It can’t be,” he muttered to himself. “It just can’t be.”

 

He decided it would be better to distract himself with the chatter of the directors.

 

“Looks good Vincent! Really good!” Mr. Damocles applauded. “Who was that young lady you were talking to? She seems familiar.”

 

“I knew you would notice her! I actually wanted to talk to you about her.” Vincent smiled. “She has a lot of talent! I believe that she would be good in the role of Sabrina’s kid sister.”

 

“That’s not a bad idea!” Mr. Damocles nodded. “When can I hear her sing?”

 

“Oh, she’s changing right now, so you’ll have to wait a few minutes.” Vincent nodded.

 

“Oh! We should get Nino Lahiffe in here!” Mr. Damocles suggested.

 

Adrien perked up at the mention of his best friend’s name.

 

“I already sent for him. I wanted him to hear her before you did Mr. Damocles. Just to see if he felt the way I did.”

 

Almost like magic, Nino appeared with Alya beside him. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, though. It didn’t matter to him; he was just glad to have them there. Though they didn’t seem to realize Adrien was there.

 

“Oh, Marinette-”

 

Adrien looked up as quietly as he could without drawing attention. He realized that it was her. She looked almost exactly like that one night at the stop. And boy, was she a sight for sore eyes. He barely stopped himself from gasping.

 

“I’d like you to meet Mr. Damocles,” Vincent said.

 

“How do you do?” She said, voice vibrant and excited.

 

“Ah, so you are the talented young lady,” Mr. Damocles smiled.

 

“Thank you!” She smiled warmly.

 

“I was going to ask you to sing for Mr. Simpson,”  Vincent asked her. “If that's alright with you?”

 

“Of course! I’d love to.”

 

Marinette walked over to Nino.

 

“Do you know ‘You Are My Lucky Star’?”

 

“In what key?” Nino asked, clearly hiding a smile.

 

“E flat.” She answered.

 

She then took her place.

 

“ _In my imagination,_

_I searched for starlit skies_

_so bright._ ”

 

His heart skipped a beat, maybe two. Her voice was one of a sparrow. It filled the room and his heart.

 

“ _In my imagination,_

 _There I saw you in the night._ ”

 

He still felt as if she wasn’t there right in front of him. As if she was a songbird and if he were to reach for her she’d fly away.

 

“ _And on that day I found you,_

 _how could I help but realize?_ ”

 

He had to stay where he was of course. Though his gaze was still stuck on her.

 

“ _My lucky star was shining_

_right there before my very_

_eyes_ ”

 

How long had he waited for this day? How was he so lucky? Where had she been hiding? Loads of questions seemed to fill his head, attempting to disprove that she was standing right in front of him.

 

“ _You are my lucky star_

 _I saw you from afar_ ”

 

His smile was hard to contain. He still was unsure about the type of joy that was coming over him. Heck, he didn’t even have an idea on how to approach her.

 

_“Two lovely eyes at me_

_They were gleaming_

_Beaming_ ”

 

And those bluebell eyes of hers? Gosh, Adrien’s heart swelled. He had no idea that his heart was capable of somersaulting.

 

“ _I was starstruck_ ”

  
  


Actually, Adrien was starstruck. He could feel the blood rushing to his ears. He was split between feeling anxious and feeling happiness. He had to just wait until her song was done.

 

“ _You're all my lucky charms_

 _I'm lucky in your arms_ ”

 

He had so many things he wanted to know about her. So many things he felt at the same moment. Every sense of his exploding at once.

 

“ _You've opened Heaven's portal_

 _Here on earth for this poor mortal_ ”

 

She was an angel indeed. He tried keeping his calm. His heart was pounding, feeling almost as if it was going to pop out of his chest.

 

“ _You are my lucky star…_ ”

 

As the last few notes faded away, Adrien had to physically stop himself from applauding. If he appeared she’d slip away, right through his fingers like sand.

 

“Oh, that was just wonderful!” Vincent smiled warmly at her.

 

She laughed a little nervously.

 

“Well, I think that settles it.” Mr. Damocles clapped his hands in satisfaction. “How would you like to be Sabrina’s kid sister in the film?”

 

“That sounds absolutely wonderful!” Marinette gushed. “Thank you so much!”

 

“No, thank you.” Mr. Damocles smiled. “Where’d you find her Vincent?”

 

“Actually  _Alya_ was the one to introduce-”

 

“ _Alya?_ ” Adrien repeated.

 

They must’ve forgotten he was there. Alya looked like a fish out of water. Her mouth was agape. She looked at Marinette, who seemed petrified. Then at Nino who in turn seemed very surprised at the news and was failing horribly to hide his delight. Then at Adrien, who really was split between being feeling betrayed or feeling absolute love toward his friend.

 

“Ok, I know this sounds bad but listen. She told me not to tell you-”

 

“Adrien, you know this girl?” Mr. Damocles asked.

 

“Of course. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“I was thinking of giving her a role in Beautiful Girls-”

 

“Well, thanks anyway Mr. Damocles,” Marinette sounded defeated, slowly walking away.”It was nice of you, and thanks for the help Alya.”

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Mr. Damocles asked.

 

“There’s no reason to discuss this any further, I’m already halfway off the lot by now.”

 

Adrien was feeling rather confused about what was happening. Why was she leaving?

 

“Now, wait a minute-”

 

“Now, before Mr. Agreste refreshes your memory-” She shot him a glare before continuing- “I was the one who threw the cake in Ms. Bourgeois's face. But believe me, it was intended for Mr. Agreste.”

 

She took a glance at Vincent.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I never told you, Mr. Vincent. Well, goodbye-”

 

“Now, wait just a second, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien took a good pause. He was still horribly confused, but he wasn’t going to let her disappear after the first sign after three weeks. “Mr. Damocles, what is this about?”

 

“We were  _going_ to cast Ms. Dupain-Cheng for a featured role in Sabrina’s picture… but if it will make you and Ms. Bourgeois unhappy…”

 

“What,  _unhappy_?” Adrien scoffed. Chloe may get upset but to hell what she thinks. “I think this is wonderful!”

 

“He’s been looking for her for weeks!” Nino piped up.

 

A blush rose on Adrien’s cheeks.

 

“Yeah,” Adrien confirmed.

 

“Do you speak for Chloe too?” Mr. Damocles raised an eyebrow. Ah, yes, of course, the Chloe question. Well, Adrien knew exactly how to remedy that.

 

“Chloe may tell the owner of the Coconut Grove what to do, but you’re the head of this studio!” Adrien reminded him.

 

“Yes, I _am the head of this studio!_ And I say  _she’s in!_ Vincent, get on it right  _now!_ And…” Mr. Damocles lowered his voice. “Don’t let Ms. Bourgeois know she’s on the lot. Let’s go, Vincent. We’ve got work to do.”

 

The two left with a very happy Adrien left behind.

 

“Oh thank you so much, Mr. Damocles!” Marinette beamed. “Thank you, Vincent!”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Marinette,” Alya embraced her. “I would’ve told you if I knew.”

 

“Oh, it’s okay.” Marinette laughed. “I got my part!”

 

“I knew you would, and I’m so proud of you!”

 

“Wait, wait wait.” Nino paused. “You knew?”

 

Alya paused and smiled sheepishly.

 

“I mean, we met after the party. But she told me not to let him know.” She shrugged. “Sorry, Adrien.”

 

“Glad you turned up too.” Nino pointed at Marinette. “We’ve been looking in every cake in town! You have no idea how many bakeries we’re not allowed to be in-”

 

“ _Thank you_ , Nino.” Adrien shot him a glare.

 

“Oh right,” Nino grumbled. He grabbed Alya’s wrist.

 

“ _Taxi!_ ” He yelled as if to hail one down. He then marched right out the door taking a begrudging Alya with him.

 

That only left one Adrien and one Marinette alone with each other. And boy, didn’t they have a lot to talk about.

 

***

 

“So, were you really looking for me?” Marinette asked.

 

She thought it a fair question, Nino seemed to mention it a lot.

 

“Yes indeed.” He confirmed. “I had to turn the whole town upside down. Even got the New York Post on it.”

 

Marinette prayed he was joking. Because he was, right? Joking?

 

“Since you mentioned that, the New York Stage was clamoring for you.”

 

Oh, yes. Of course. That. If only he would stop bringing that up.

 

“Um, well you see. That was a simple misstep in words.”

 

Adrien faked surprise.

 

“You see, I was clamoring for the New York Stage. I actually started in New York but then-” She paused. “The talkies happened.”

 

She was still adamant about silent films and their mediocrity. She really did prefer stage acting. She did learn to settle with silent films though. However, now with sound, she’d get to enter the profession while it was new. Alya was so supportive of the idea that, after a little convincing, there she was. Back in Hollywood.

 

“I didn’t think much of the talkies but if that’s what brought you here then it’s the greatest invention ever created.”

 

She didn’t know why but after that her heartbeat was a little erratic. The compliment was simple but it made her blush nonetheless. She was quick to shut such feelings down.

 

“Now, look Mr. Agreste-”

 

“Now, look Mr. Agreste,” Adrien mimicked her. “Just  because you're some big movie star it doesn’t mean that a girl will go out to lunch with you just like that.”

 

“Shut up.” She giggled. It was a little funny. Though she was sure she didn’t sound anything like that.

 

He then took a step closer. His eyes seemed soft. Soft and green like a grassy meadow.

 

“Will you go to lunch with me?” He asked slowly. “Just like that.”

 

She had no idea why the heat rose from her cheeks like that. Or why her heartbeat was sounding the way it did. Or when she caught those butterflies in her stomach.

 

“Sure.” She answered. And she still had no clue what made her say that either.

 

***

“Right, this way!” Adrien smiled, arm linked with hers. He led her to a bench was between the sets.

 

Marinette never expected him to be so bouncy. A gentleman, indeed, but he was also so full of energy.

 

They strolled around the lot, talking about the moving set pieces and what they’d been doing over the last few weeks. Every now and then he would laugh, and just the brightness of it made her feel lightheaded.

 

She honestly wanted to relish the attention he was giving her. She really did, but something was eating at her from the back of her mind. She couldn’t quite sit comfortably. Then it hit her.

 

“Is this someplace you go regularly with Ms. Bourgeois?” she asked.

 

He laughed.“Now, now. All that stuff with me and Chloe is sheer publicity and that’s it.” He reassured her.

 

Though she knew she shouldn’t, she decided to pry a just a little bit more.

 

“Oh, well, it just seems more than that, from what I’ve read in the columns, and those articles in the fan magazines-”

 

“Oh! You read the fan magazines!” He smirked.

 

Oops.

 

“Oh, you know. I, uh, spare a glance in the beauty parlor, dentist office,” she sputtered, quickly standing up. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. She could slowly feel his gaze chipping her resolve away. “Okay… fine. I buy maybe four or five of them.”

 

She glanced at him, then she looked away and leaned on the wall.

 

“And well, it’s just- you do achieve a certain kind of intimacy in all of your pictures, so it would lead one to believe-”

 

“All of my pictures?” She didn’t see him stand up, but here he was, looming over her, one arm against the wall.

 

Once again, caught in another lie.

 

They were now face to face. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. God, must he be so... pretty? If he were a little plainer, she would be able to sort her frantic thoughts.

 

“I guess, now that I think of it. I’ve seen eight or nine,” she squeaked.

 

“But-” He stepped away from her- “I still insist, ‘If you’ve seen one, you seen them all.’”

 

He gestures for them to continue walking.

 

“I did say some awful things that night, didn’t I?” she said. She concentrated on listening to their steps in sync. She actually did regret saying them after a while.

 

“I deserved them,” he said simply. “But I must admit I was pretty upset by them.”

 

She realized they had stopped walking.  He looked at her, his eyes still soft like a green meadow. He seemed to stare through her soul. Her heart stopped.

 

“So upset I haven’t been able to think of anything but you since.”

 

Butterflies erupted in her stomach again.

 

“I’ve been a little upset too.” Her voice sounded a little breathless, and indeed she was.

 

“Marinette, I just- seeing you again-” Adrien seemed like he was looking for the right words. It just made her heart flutter more. “Marinette, I just can’t say it. Maybe it’s because I’m so dramatic. Or something. But not in this setting. It’s not right. Not proper,” he told her.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Come with me.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a room.

 

It was dark and empty. There clearly used to be a set there, but the movie must have ended recently.

 

“What’s going on?” Marinette was very confused. A proper setting? What on earth was he talking about?

 

He pulled a light switch. A spotlight appeared, there was a ladder there as if it were waiting.

 

“Moonlight!” He smiled.

 

He took her hand and lead her up the ladder. Marinette smiled amused but still confused on what was taking place.

 

“M’lady is on her balcony.” He motioned to her.

 

“Add a five thousand kilowatts of stardust!”

 

“You look so beautiful in the moonlight, Marinette.” He looked adoringly at her.

 

“Now, that you’ve gotten your proper setting, can you say it?” Marinette said, her voice still slightly amused.

 

“I’ll try.” He smiled. He climbed the other side of the ladder.

 

“ _Life was a song_

_You came along_

_I've laid awake the whole night through_ ”

 

She had actually never stopped thinking about him. She first thought it was because it was such a traumatic moment in her life. She refused to believe it was because she was smitten with him. He seemed cocky and arrogant but he wasn’t really. He was sweet, thoughtful even.

 

“ _If I ever dared_

_To think you cared_

_This is what I'd say to you:_ ”

 

He kissed her hand and shivers went up her spine. It reminded her of the night they met. She felt shivers then too. She just assumed she was cold.

 

“ _You were meant for me_

 _And I was meant for you_ ”

 

The night they met, she couldn’t tell if it was fate or coincidence. She would usually decide for the latter but did coincidence lead to a ladder? Did coincidence bring her closer to her dreams?

 

_“Nature patterned you_

_And when she was done_

_You were all the sweet things_

_Rolled up in one_ ”

 

All the things he was saying made her blush. Did he really mean all these things?

 

“ _You're like a plaintive melody_

 _That never lets me free_ ”

 

He took her hand and led her down the steps of the ladder. He looked at her the way one may look at the stars: in absolute wonder.

 

“ _But I'm content_

 _The angels must have sent you_ ”

 

She never thought she would be in his arms. Usually, those you thought were criminals didn’t give you butterflies.

 

“ _And they meant you_

 _Just for me_ ”

 

She decided to lose herself in the moment. There they were dancing to a melody only they heard, a song made with their hearts. When they spun, she lost track of time, and everytime they looked at each other she felt as if they were the only ones there. The only ones that mattered. All of that extra stuff about fan magazines and pictures were so small. It was him and her, the only two souls on Earth. And she would honestly never have it any other way.

 

“ _But I'm content_

 _The angels must have sent you_ ”

 

He dipped her. She stared into those beautiful eyes of his for a golden moment before being put up right. However, their eyes remained locked on to each other.

 

“ _And they meant you_

 _Just for me_ ”

 

Marinette wasn’t sure who leaned in first. Was it him? Was it her? Maybe it was both at the same time? It didn’t matter once his lips touched hers. It was so sweet and well-deserved. She could feel the long sleepless nights that were spent longing for the other’s company, and how patient he was waiting as he looked for her. He had finally found her. Found by Mr. Adrien Agreste and honestly, she didn’t really mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 7: Moses Supposes But Nino He Knowses**

 

Nathalie Sancoeur had never known how much work she would actually need to put in for Ms. Bourgeois's vocal training.  She had been excited when she was told of this opportunity at first. Though she’ had never heard Ms. Bourgeois, she had assumed her voice would be very light, like a feather. Instead, she was earsplitting like a screaming alley cat.

 

Not that she supported drinking on the job, but she  _had been_ recommended to bring a flask to get over the pain of each nasal word that came out of her mouth. Every time she stressed her out, she would take a swig to make her relax. Not that it always worked. She limited herself to five drinks a session, so she had to make it count.

 

She had Ms. Bourgeois sit up. She had the correct posture. Everything was all aligned just like it should be.

 

“Now repeat after me,  _tah, teh, ti, toh, tu._ ” She tried to emphasize the tone of her voice.

 

“TAAAH. TAYYY. TEEE. TOOOOE. To.” She repeated, nasally.

 

“No, Ms. Bourgeois! Round tones! Round tones!” She sat next to her. She put her hands on her cheeks trying to show her the shapes. “ _Tah, teh, ti, toh, tu._ ”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes but tried again.

 

“TAH. TAY. TEE. TOE. TOO.” She repeated.  

 

She had had enough vocal exercises for the day.

 

“That’s enough, Ms. Bourgeois.” She picked up Chloe’s script and her bottle. “Humor me for a little bit. Let me hear you read your line.”

 

_Drink number three._

 

Chloe grabbed the script from her.

 

“And I can’t stand ‘em.”

 

She almost choked on her drink.

 

“And, I  _cahn’t_ stand him.” Nathalie repeated adding a roundness to the vowel that Chloe soullessly squished.

 

“And I can’t stand ’em.”

 

She sounded exactly the same. Though the expression on her face made it seem like she actually got it right.

 

_“Cahn’t!”_

 

_“Can’t!”_

 

_“Caaaahn’t!”_

 

_“Caaaaaaaan’t!”_

 

Nathalie flopped onto Chloe’s loveseat, exasperated, and Chloe did the same in agreement.

 

***

 

“ _Cahn’t_ , cahn’t,” Adrien repeated.

 

He was at vocal training. He liked them well enough, however, his teacher bored him. Jean Baptiste wasn’t a bad teacher, he was just a painstaking one.

 

“Yes, good.” Jean clapped. “Now, ‘around the rocks, the rugged rascal ran.’”

 

“Around the rocks the rugged-”

 

“RRRROCKS. RRRROCKS.” Jean rolled his "r"s. Adrien would rather roll his eyes, but the faster he’d cooperate, the faster the class would go.

 

“Arround, the rrrocks the rrrugged rrrascal rrran.”

 

“Now ‘Sinful Caesar sipped his snifter-’”

 

“Hiya Adrien.” Nino walked in standing behind his teacher.

 

“Hiya Nino!” Adrien waved, glad that someone else was there.  

 

“Excuse me, may I continue?” Jean asked.

 

“Yes, of course,” Adrien apologized. “Don’t pay him any attention.”

“‘Sinful Caesar sipped his snifter, seized his knees and sneezed.’” Jean then motioned for him to try.

 

“‘Sinful Caesar snipped his sifter-”

 

“ _Sipped_ his  _snifter_!” Jean interrupted.

 

“ _Sipped his snifter!_ ” Nino piped up from behind his shoulder.

 

“‘Sinful Caesar  _sipped_ his  _snifter_ ,’” Adrien looked at Nino. “‘seized his knees and sneezed.’”

 

“Marvelous! Marvelous!” Jean clapped.

 

“Marvelous!” Nino repeated, though more satirical. He clapped enthusiastically, almost borderline obnoxious. However, Jean didn’t notice the sarcasm, and he beamed at him turning to another page in his book.

 

“Okay, this one is a good one!” Jean didn’t see Nino mocking him in the background. “ _Ch_ arlie  _ch_ ooses  _ch_ estnuts-”

 

He paused to look behind him. Nino batted his eyes innocently. Adrien was trying to keep a straight face. For every single accented syllable, Nino made a silly face.

 

“ _Cheddar_ cheese with  _chewy_ chives. He  _chews_ them, and he  _chooses_ them-” He kept pausing every other word to look at Nino, who happened to be suspiciously still though Adrien seemed to snicker at every syllable. “He  _chooses_ them and he  _chews_ them, those  _chestnuts_ ,  _cheddar cheese_ and  _chives_ in cheery charming  _chunks_.”

 

Jean took one quick look back at Nino, who was unlucky enough to be caught making a face. Nino quickly recovered and clapped again.

 

“Bravo! Bravo! Show us another one!” Nino cheered as Adrien nodded along eagerly.

 

Jean Baptiste didn’t seem too convinced; however, he turned a page in his book anyways.

 

_“Moses supposes his toeses are roses_

_But Moses supposes erroneously_

_But Moses he knowses his toeses aren’t roses._

_As Moses supposes his toeses to be_.”

 

Adrien grabbed the book to look over the tongue twister.

 

“Moses supposes his toes are roses, but Moses supposes erroneously-” Nino then grabbed the book from Adrien and continued where he left off.

 

“Buuuut, Moses he knowses his toeses aren’t roses-” He closed the book- “as Moses supposes his toeses to be.”

 

Nino repeated the rhyme in rhythm punctuating each word with a snap, and Adrien catched on quick.

 

_“Moses. Supposes. His toeses. Are roses. But Moses. Supposes. Erroneously.”_

 

His teacher was new to the studio, and very new to Nino’s antics and how quickly Adrien would get in on it. No protocol for when Nino derailed the class.

 

 _“A mose is a mose!”_ Nino announced.

 

 _“A rose is a rose!”_ Adrien said in the same if not more dramatic fashion.

 

_“A toes is a toes!”_

 

Adrien missed this and, with a look from his best friend, he knew exactly what to do.

 

_“Hooptie doodie doodle!”_

 

Jean Baptiste didn’t do much but glare at the interruption. He wasn’t even close to being prepared for the number of shenanigans that were to come from this small harmless rhyme.

 

_“Moses supposes his toeses are Roses,_

_But Moses supposes Erroneously,”_

 

The two friends took up a game of mirror. Who was following the other’s lead, it wasn’t clear.  Neither did the other know. When one would box step, the other did the same, almost as if they were psychically linked.

 

_“Moses he knowses his toeses aren't roses,_

_As Moses supposes his toeses to be!”_

 

The looked at each other. They both decided that the repeated poem did not do it justice; what they really needed was a round in all its glory. Jean Baptiste just watched with horror from his swivel chair.

 

_“Moses!”_

_“Moses supposes his toeses are roses!”_

 

The “Moses” sounded like the church bells. Obnoxious, slow, two tones and melodramatic just like Adrien preferred to be.

 

_“Moses!”_

_“Moses supposes erroneously!”_

 

Everytime Jean Baptiste would try to stand up and protest, he was forced back into his seat by the two troublemakers.

 

_“Me-mini-my Moses!”_

_“Moses supposes his toeses are roses!”_

 

Nino looked at him and he immediately decided to synch up with him.

 

_“As Moses supposes his toeses to be!”_

 

They tried to step in time together. Each step reflects the other, stepping where the other foot once was.

 

_“A Rose is a rose is a rose is a rose is_

_A rose is for Moses as potent as toeses”_

 

Adrien almost felt like he wasn’t saying real words.

 

_“Couldn't be a lily or a daphi daphi dilli_

_It's gotta be a rose cuz it rhymes with mose!”_

 

Adrien went over to the swivel chair with Jean Baptiste and pushed him towards Nino.

 

_“Moses!”_

 

Nino shoved Jean back in Adrien’s direction.

 

_“Moses!”_

 

Adrien then pushed him again, but this time Nino didn’t catch him. Instead, he rolled right of the door, and all they did was wave him goodbye.

 

_“Moses!”_

 

They climbed onto the desk.

 

“Shall we?” Nino asked as he always did before they tapped.

 

“Why not?”

 

Adrien hadn’t had this much fun in ages. It had been a while since Nino had interrupted something. Though it had never been long enough to miss it. Nino always seemed to know when stress was high, and who needed to destress at the right time.

 

Each little slide reminded him to just relax, and how much fun performing was supposed to be. When they used to be a comedic duo, it was just about the joy of performing. He just couldn’t get that smile off his face.

 

“All right Mr. Movie Star You may be famous, but can you keep up with me?” Nino taunted.

 

“Please, I think you mean can you keep up with me?” Adrien rolled his eyes.

 

“Alrighty, then Lover Boy.”

 

They both threw in as many convoluted tap moves as possible, still attempting to stay in sync-- with an amazing rate of success, might they add. They then heard Jean come back in the room.

 

As soon as Jean realized they noticed his return he immediately tried to leave, but alas, he was too late. They already grabbed him and set him on the desk. They quickly wrapped him up in a coat, put his vowel chart in his arms and placed a lampshade on his head.

 

Adrien then took his pointer and pointed to vowel A and they both sang in harmony:

 

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 8: Hurricane Chloe**

 

Alya hated co-directing. She hated the icy glares from Theo and the constant snide remarks he had to add. She loved just about everything else. But Theo’s ability to make her doubt her decisions had made her want to scream on many occasions.

 

Despite all that had been said, Alya was actually somewhat excited for the first film day. Sure, new equipment and all that jazz could be a problem, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. Or so that’s what she kept telling herself from her director's chair, which was way more comfortable than her old assistant director chair just like she believed.

 

“Alright, guys let’s get started!” Theo said.

 

“Quiet.”

 

“Quiet!”

 

“QUIET!”

 

“Roll’ em!” Alya announced, and boy did it feel good.

 

“Oh,  _Pierre!_ You  _shouldn’t_ have  _come._ You’re  _flirting_ with  _dan_ ger.” Chloe squeaked.

 

“Ugh, I’m missing every other word,” Max complained. “She’s got to talk into the mic.”

 

“ _Cut!_ ” Alya shouts.

 

“What’s the matter Alya?” Adrien asked. She looked apologetically at Adrien, who had only had time to enter. She then quickly made a beeline towards Chloe.

 

“Chloe, sweetheart,” Alya tried to be as sweet as possible. “You remember what I told you right? The microphone-”

 

“Yeah,” Chloe answered.

 

“It’s in the bush.” Alya pointed at the set piece.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’ve got to talk into it,” Alya told her.

 

“But I  _was_ talking.”

 

“Yes, but you need to talk  _into_ the mike. Which is in the bush.”

 

“Gee this is dumb...”

 

“Yeah, it’s just dumb.”  Alya sighed, running her hand through her hair. She walked over to her director’s chair. She wished that Nino was there to give her some reassurance that she was doing okay. Or maybe a stupid joke, but she looked at his empty piano for no consolation.

 

She took a tired glance at her crew and ignored the smug look on Theo’s face.

 

“Roll ‘em.”  

 

“ _Oh_ Pierre, you- come. You’re  _flirting_ \- danger!”

 

_“Cut!”_

 

Alya’s hands were clenching and unclenching. She was trying to her best to keep her hands from throttling Chloe for not listening to her or tearing her own hair out. She didn’t have time for Nino’s recommended breathing exercises.

 

“ _Chloe,_ ” Her voice came out strained, as if she was trying to not raise her voice but was horribly failing. “We’re missing  _every_ other  _word!_ TALK  _INTO THE MIKE!_ ”

 

“ _WELL, I CAN’T MAKE LOVE TO A BUSH!”_ Chloe screeched at her.

 

Alya paused. She realized that she couldn’t keep this up if Chloe continued to disregard the mike. She motioned for her team to come to her.

 

“Are you having fun, Amber?” She heard Theo snicker.

 

She paid him no mind. She was already in problem-solving mode.

 

“Alright guys, I’m open for ideas.” She told the three.

 

“Well, I’ve got an idea…” Max said. “What if the mike was on her?”

 

“How are we supposed to do that?” Alix asked.

 

“Just leave that to me,” Alya said.

***

 

“What are you doing?”  Chloe asked indignantly.

 

“You’re being wired for sound,” Alix said apathetically. She was pinning a corsage to Chloe’s  chest. Alya nodded.

 

“Okay, Chloe. Look at this flower.” She pointed to the corsage. “The mike is in here. It’ll pick up whatever you say.”

 

Chloe may have look bored, but she understood, and to Alya that was a personal victory.

 

“Alright let’s see how it sounds,” Alya said. The familiar chorus of “quiets” sounded as she walked over to her chair.

 

“Roll ‘em.”

 

“Oh, Pierre, you shouldn’t have come! You’re flirting with danger!”  Chloe’s line was clear but the space was punctuated with a loud thumping sound.

 

“What’s that sound?” Alya asked.

 

“The mike’s picking up her heartbeat,” Max told her.  Well, at least they now knew she had a heart.

 

“Swell. That is just great! I’m so glad, I could just-  _CUT!_ ” Alya can feel the world mocking her.

 

“I am trying not to get a heart attack before I reach the age of retirement,” Alya told nobody in particular. “Somebody give me another idea before I cry.”

 

“Why don’t we just pin it someplace else?” Kim asked.

 

“Good idea,” Alya pointed at him. “Alix let’s get on it.”

 

***

“That  _should_ do it.” Alya smiled at Alix’s handiwork. “Now  _please_ , Chloe. Don’t make any quick jerky movements or you might disconnect the mike. Okay…?”

 

She sounded like she was begging her to following directions. Chloe rolled her eyes, which meant that she understood.

 

“Quiet!” Alya yelled.

 

“QUIET!”

 

“Quiet.”

 

“Quiet!”

 

“Roll ‘em.”

 

Chloe opened her mouth and voilà! It was perfect. The techies and Alya shared a silent cheer. Alya would have clapped if they weren’t recording. She then heard a stumble. She looked over to see Mr. Damocles.

 

“Hey, someone is going to trip over this wire.” He said.

 

_“SHHHHHHHH!!!!”_

 

“It’s dangerous!” He insisted.

 

_“SHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”_

 

She turned just in time to see him yank out the wire. Unfortunately it was connected to Chloe and it sent her tumbling off her bench.

 

 _“CUUUUUUUT!”_  Alya screeched. They had been  _so close_ , and if he hadn't walked in, they would have been done.

 

She felt her blood pressure skyrocket. She wanted to cry, or sleep. Maybe both.

 

 _“LUNCH BREAK.”_  

 

That was all she shouted, because if she tried again in the next minute someone would die.

 

***

 

“Now, Alya, you need to calm down before you break down.” Nino followed her as she was rushing around rechecking props and equipment.

 

“Nino, I don’t have time for your Mother Hen frets. I’ve got work I need to do,” she told him. She onced over her checklist for the millionth time.

 

“Work can wait.” He stepped in her way. She begrudgingly stopped. “Did you even check your checklist?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“My checklist?” Nino raised an eyebrow.

 

“You don’t have a checklist.” Alya rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes, I do. Now, humor me for a second. This is very important.” Nino told her and sat her down at his piano.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Have you drank water today?” He asked her. Alya thought for a second.

 

“Yes, this morning.”

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

“I’m at lunch so I will eventually.”

 

“Have you smiled or laughed at all?” He asked, sitting next to her. His voice was serious and steady.

 

“Yes, I, uh, no.” She had had enough of this prying. “What is this about?”

 

“I am- I mean Marinette, Adrien, and I are worried.” Nino’s golden brown eyes looked upset. A look he didn’t always wear, and it made her feel so guilty.

 

“Listen, Nino-”

 

“Alya, you’re not really taking care of yourself. I mean, I know I haven’t been around to remind you, but gosh you’re bleeding yourself dry. It has me so worried that you're killing yourself Alya.” Nino put his hand on her shoulder.

 

She felt guilty, but she also felt herself getting warm. Just because he said that it has  _him_ worried. She was used to the whole “slow down Alya” talk. He gave it to her often, but it was the first time he said  _he_ was worried. Not Nino  _and_ Adrien. Not Nino  _and_ Marinette  _._ Just Nino, and it felt different.

 

“I mean I don't know what to do. I can't force you to sleep but I can't sleep knowing you can't sleep. I just hate that you hurt yoursel-”

 

Alya embraced him. Her heart swelled with something but she wasn't sure what to call it.

 

“I'm sorry.” She felt tears coming. “I just, I just-”

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Nino held her at arm's length. He pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears. “Just smile once in a while okay?”

 

She took a deep breath.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” She smiled as bright as she could at him. “Now let’s get this trainwreck over with.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 9: The Dying Cavalier**

 

Nino nervously messed with his collar as the four stood in front of the theater. Everyone could feel the anxiety in the air. They all had mixed feelings about the movie. All of their careers were hanging in the balance. This was just a preview screening, but it gauged the reviews.

 

“Nino, your tie is crooked,” Alya pointed out.

 

There was one good thing about these events. It was the only time Alya wore a dress. And boy, did she look stunning. Her evening dress was at her knees with shiny tassels. It was black and when Nino asked why she said she was dressing for her career’s funeral.

 

“I guess I just don’t know how to tie a bow tie,” he chuckled.

 

“Alright, let me fix it.” Alya rolled her eyes.

 

She walked over to him and began to untie it.

 

“Honestly, for a person who wears bow ties often, I’ve got to wonder who ties them for you.”  Alya joked.

 

Nino just laughed nervously. He couldn’t help but keep his eyes on Alya. Every time he tried to look at anything else, his gaze just wandered back over to her. She focused on making sure it was straight and presentable.

 

“Alright all set.” Alya looked up. They stood there staring at each other for a moment before Nino heard giggling from Marinette.

 

They leaped apart as if they’d been caught doing something, when really nothing had happened. Alya just tied his tie.

 

“So, we’ve reached the end of the line,” Alya said.

 

“At least we’re here together,” Marinette smiled.

 

“At least.” Adrien pulled her close.

 

“Hate to rain on this friendship-fest, but you guys might want to enter separately.” Nino pointed to Sabrina entering the building. It was like Chloe had eyes and ears all over the place. As Chloe’s “best friend”, Sabrina was always quick to report Adrien’s activities.

 

“Yeah, Chloe’s probably waiting at the door.” Adrien took Marinette’s hands into his. “Marinette, I just wish that-”

 

“Don’t worry, Adrien. I’ll be cheering you on from the balcony.” Marinette blew him a kiss and walked towards the entrance.

 

Nino smiled at Adrien’s lovesick expression. They made each other so happy and it was especially nice to see Adrien enjoying himself.  

 

“Alright Romeo, it’s time to go,” Alya told Adrien. She grabbed both Adrien and Nino’s  wrists and dragged them towards the entrance. “I’m not going to be late to my own funeral.”

 

***

 

Like everyone else, Alya had no idea what the movie sounded like. She had a vague idea, based on what her stars sounded like.  At this point, she didn’t even  _want_ to know what the finished product would be like. She’d been tempted to ask for her name off the movie, but Nino talked her out of it. And now she wished she was seated near him instead of sandwiched between Theo and Mr. Damocles.

 

But Nino had to be the barrier between Adrien and Chloe in the row below her. The room darkened. Awave a nausea hit Alya. She wished that the theater would just come down on her or something to be wrong with the projector.

 

Much to her dismay, the music began to play and the screen lit up. She had a hard time sitting still. The screen showed the Chloe in her regal costume, toying with her necklace. There was a terrible rattling noise that came along with it.

 

“What’s that?” Mr. Damocles asked. “The thunderstorm outside?”

  
  


“I wish,” Alya told him through gritted teeth. “It’s those damn pearls.”

 

Alya tried to pretend she was watching someone else's movie.

 

“I am the noblest lady of the court.”

 

The movie played Chloe’s pitchy voice.

 

“Second only to the Queen. Yet I am the saddest of mortals in France.”

 

“Why, whatever is the matter m'lady?” Sabrina asked.

 

Her voice was hardly audible compared to Chloe’s.

 

“I'm so downhearted, Theresa. My father had me betrothed to Baron de Lansfield and I  _cahn’t_ stand ’em.”

 

Alya grimaced. “Can’t” was the only word that came out round and british like Ms. Sancoeur taught her. Alya remembered passing by Chloe’s dressing room hearing her practice the word on repeat. It was the only one she learned.

 

“But he’s such a catch,” Sabrina insisted. “All the ladies of the court wish they were in your pretty shoes.”

 

“My heart belongs to another,” Chloe said sadly. Too bad the pearls weren't loud enough to cover her voice. “Pierre de Battallio. Ever since I met him I  _cahn’t_ get him out my mind.”

 

There were giggles from the audience.

 

“She sounds like my cousin Poil,” somebody shouted.

 

The audience began to laugh even louder with some shushing thrown into the mix. Alya sand down in her seat. She remembered what the next scene was and sank even lower.

 

The garden scene was the first they shot and it honestly had haunted her dreams since the first night of  filming.

 

“ _Oh,_ Pierre, you- -- come. You’re  _flirting_ \- --- danger!” Chloe’s voice faded in and out.

 

Alya glanced at Mr. Damocles, who was holding his face in hands.

 

“She never could remember where the mike was,” Alya groaned.

 

It was time for Adrien’s entrance. Alya wasn’t sure whether to keep her hopes up

 

“‘Tis Cupid himself that called me here, and I, smitten by his arrow, must come charging to your side despite the threats of Madame la Guillotine.” His voice was careful, maybe a little too careful.

 

It wouldn’t have been too much of a problem if Theo hadn’t directed them to move the way they used to for the silent film. She told Theo that it was too exaggerated because there was sound to explain movements now. He told her that she was a rookie anyways so she should just step aside. Alya did, and now Adrien looked ridiculous.

 

“But the night is full of our enemies,” Chloe said.

 

She leaned over to him and tapped him on the shoulder with her fan. It made a loud:  _Pow! Pow!_

 

“Hey, Chloe? What are you hitting him with, a blackjack?” someone in the theatre shouted.

 

If Alya wasn’t so disturbed, she would have closed her eyes. Instead, she continued to watch in horror of what she helped create.

 

“Imperious Princess of the night, I love you,” Adrien declared.

 

“Oh, Pierre!” Chloe cried.

 

“I love you!”

 

“Oh, Pierre!”

 

Adrien began to kiss up her arm all the way to her neck.

 

“I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I-” It continued like that for a few seconds filled with ‘I love you’s. Alya began to wonder how long the movie was.

 

“Did someone get paid to write that dialogue?” an audience member shouted.

 

The laughter was so loud that she had trouble concentrating on the movie. She tried her best not to look at Theo - who probably felt really smug.

 

“A message, Pierre!” The messenger boy appeared on screen.

 

There was a flash of white on the screen. They heard Adrien speaking first, then Adrien appeared.

 

“What’s that?” Mr. Damocles asked.

 

“The sound- it’s out of synchronization!” Theo confirmed.

 

“Tell them to go fix it,”  Mr. Damocles ordered.

 

“It’s too late,” Alya told them as Nathaniel got up from his seat.

 

The movie was nearly over. All they had to do was watch now. Watch and feel ashamed, that is. Nathaniel left anyway.

 

 _Too bad,_ Alya thought to herself.  _He’s missing the worst moment in Miraculous Pictures history._

 

“What is this?”  Adrien asked opening the letter. “Yvonne! Captured! Oh, my sword! I must fly to her side. Yvonne! Yvonne, my own.”

 

They really needed better writers.

 

The scene changed to Chloe and Ivan, who played the villain. Ivan hadn’t come to the screening. He decided to skip out on the movie and stay with Mylene. Alya thought about how nice that sounded now.

 

The out-of-sync sound reel made every line look like it was spoken by the other actor.

 

“Take your hands off me!” Ivan said in Chloe’s high-pitched squeal.

 

“Now you are in my power!” Chloe intoned in Ivan’s villainous bass.

 

“Pierre will save me! Pierre!” Ivan insisted.

 

“Pierre is miles away!” Chloe boomed.

 

“No! No! No!” Ivan nodded.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Chloe shook her head.

 

“No! No! No!”

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

“Noo! Noooo! Noo-”

 

Alya watched as the tape was slowed down and stopped. Nathaniel must have been successful. Which was more than anyone else could say for themselves.

 

***

 

Alya was right to dress for a funeral. Everyone she worked with looked so melancholy that you would have thought someone had died. Something  _did_ die. It was their careers. They watched their audience slowly walk out. Every person had something awful to say about the worst movie in the history of Miraculous Studios.

 

“That was a scream!”

 

“Give me more pictures like the Jazz Singer.”

 

“I love you! I love you! I love you!”

 

“We’re ruined!” Mr. Damocles cried. “We’re all ruined.”

 

“You can’t release this picture,” Adrien said quietly.  

 

Had there been a truer statement said that day? If you told Alya yes, she wouldn’t believe you.

 

“We don’t have a choice!” Nathaniel sounded absolutely defeated. “It’s booked to open in six weeks all over the country.”

 

They stood there for a moment until Nathaniel put on a sudden, almost forced smile.

 

“But you two,” he pointed to Adrien and Chloe. “You’re such big stars, maybe it will get by-”

 

“I  _never_ want to see that Agreste and Bourgeois again!”

 

His smile faded. Who was he kidding?

 

“This is horrible!”

 

“Absolutely terrible!”

 

“This is the worst picture ever made!”

 

“I liked it!” Chloe smiled.

 

Everyone just looked at each other blankly for a minute or two.

 

Mr. Damocles eventually excused himself and Nathaniel followed suit. Chloe quickly got bored and left. Adrien left to go “find someone.”  Only three people remained. Alya, her most trusted ally, and the person she loathed most.

 

“Look what you’ve done, Alya!”  Theo said as soon as the others were gone.

 

What on earth was his problem?

 

 _“Look what I’ve done?”_ Alya repeated. “  _Look what I’ve-_ don’t be stupid! This isn’t my fault!”

 

“Yeah!” Nino agreed. “You’ve been running her ragged! Leaving all the heavy lifting to her!”

 

“Oh,  _really_?” Theo quirked an eyebrow. “I’m an  _artist,_ Nino. I have never made a bad picture in my entire  _career_. That was  _me_ ,  _alone._ But all of a sudden I get a new  _co-director._ And it’s officially the worst movie ever made.  _That_ is not a coincidence.”

 

She saw Nino clench his fist. She put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

 

“I’m not going to argue with you. I’m not even going to waste my breath. Because this  _was_  the  _worst_ movie ever made and your name is still written on it,” Alya told Theo.

 

She grabbed Nino and left to go find people who mattered.

  
  
  


#  **Chapter 10: Another Day of Sun**

 

Adrien’s place was luxurious. It was exactly what Marinette expected it to be. She never got to see it, and now that she had the chance it was quite hard to enjoy the decor. Especially because she had three sad sacks all sitting on Adrien’s couches.

 

Adrien was laying on his loveseat like he was at a shrink’s office rather than his own home. Alya and Nino were sharing the three seater, sitting back to back. Marinette decided the best option would be the arm of the three seater. Adrien clearly needed more room to lament.

 

“Well, take one last look at it.” Adrien pointed around the room from the various couches to pieces of art. “It’ll all be up for auction in the morning.”

 

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous.” Alya rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah, it’s Saturday. The bank won’t foreclose until Monday.” Nino chuckled humorlessly.

 

“Oh, come on. It wasn’t that bad,” Marinette tried.

 

Adrien sat up just to look at her. Alya looked at her strangely too.

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him,” Nino said with fake brightness.

 

“Don’t try to make me feel better,” Adrien whined. “Once they release this picture Agreste and Bourgeois are through.”

 

Marinette walked over to Adrien and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but to no avail. “Well, things went wrong because of sound and technical issues. If you just re-shoot some of the scenes and get all that straightened out-”

 

“It wasn’t that and you know it.” Adrien shook his head. “It’s very sweet of you to try to cheer me up. But this is the end of the line. You were right about me, Marinette.”

 

“Adrien, you know I didn’t mean all those things I said.” Marinette knitted her eyebrows together. She should have never said those things.

 

“No, really!” He flopped back down into the loveseat, once again lamenting. “I’m not an actor, I never was an actor. I’m just a shadow. A sham. And now everyone else knows.”

 

“Well, at least you’re taking it lying down.” Nino walked over to his best friend.

 

“Yeah, no kidding Nino,” Adrien smiled wryly. “Have you ever seen anything as idiotic as me on that screen?”

 

Alya snickered. “How about Chloe?”

 

They all laughed and nodded in agreement.

 

“Adrien, you’re not  _through_.” Marinette smiled reassuringly.

 

“Yeah,” Alya said standing up. “With your face and figure you could… shine shoes!”

 

“Sell pencils!” Nino added.

 

“Dig ditches!” Marinette suggested.

 

“Sweep streets!” Adrien laughed, jumping up from the loveseat.

 

“Or worse yet,” Nino laughed. “Go back to  _vaudeville._ ”

 

Marinette recognized the place he was talking about. It was where they did their little sideshow gig.

 

“ _Fit as a fiddle ready for love!”_ Nino sung with his imaginary fiddle.

 

 _“I can jump over the moon up above!”_  Adrien jumped on his back as if it were practiced and it probably was.

 

“ _Fit as a fiddle and ready for love!_ ”  Adrien jumped off Nino’s back.

 

Marinette and Alya applauded. He was laughing for a moment before sighing.  

 

“Too bad I didn't do that in ‘The Dueling Cavalier’, they probably would have liked it.”  Adrien was suddenly bummed out again.

 

Marinette had an idea. Oh, a magnificent idea!

 

“Why don't you?” she asked, her face lighting up.

 

“What?” Adrien asked.

 

“Make a musical.”

 

“Yeah! You should! The new Adrien Agreste!” Nino was excited, almost hopping up and down like a child. “He sings! He dances! He  _yodels._ ”

 

Adrien stopped them dead in their tracks.

 

“Nobody is going to want to see me in another movie after this one.”

 

“Well, why don’t you turn ‘The Dueling Cavalier’ into a musical?” Marinette suggested.  

 

“Impossible,” Adrien said.

 

Marinette stamped her foot. He seems so insistent on failing. Alya, however, began to smile.

 

“No, you hush,” Alya told Adrien. “Marinette is onto something. We’ve still got six weeks. Damocles said that much. So all we gotta to do is trim the bad scenes, make some new ones, add in some song and dance, and  _voilà_!”

 

“You’ve got it!” Nino said enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah!” Adrien smiled. “But do you really think I can do it?”

 

“Of  _course,_ you can do it!”  Marinette reassured him.

 

“It’s a cinch!” Nino said.

 

“Alright! The picture is saved!” Adrien exclaimed.

 

Everyone whooped and hollered. At last the nightmare was over!

 

“Listen if we can pull this off, this day will go down in history for me!  _March 23rd._ ” Adrien smiled.

 

“Um actually, it’s the 24th.” Alya corrected him.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s the 24th.” Nino explained for her, pointing to the clock. “It’s 1:30! It’s morning!”

 

“And what a lovely morning!” Marinette beamed.

 

_“Gooooooood Morning!_

_Good Morning!”_

 

Marinette and Alya smiled.  

 

_“We've talked the whole night through”_  
  


Adrien joined in as Nino laughed and shook hands with him.

 

_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning to you”_

 

They all linked arms to walk around the room, giggle and skipping along the way.

 

_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning_

_It's great to stay up late”_

 

They all took a lap around the couch, pretending to be strolling in the city rather than to Adrien’s dining room.

  
_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning to you”_

 

Adrien got down on one knee and Marinette sat down as they looked at their two friends.

 

 _“When the band began to play the stars were shining bright!”_ Nino announced.

 

_“Now the milkman's on his way_

_and it's too late to say good night”_ Alya told him leaning on his shoulder.

 

 _“So, Good Morning”_  they sang together, climbing onto a chair.

 

 _“Good Morning!”_ Adrien and Marinette didthe same.

 

_“Sun beams will soon shine through”_

 

Marinette couldn’t help the affection she had towards these three. It was as if they were children instead of adults. Or maybe they never were adults.

 

_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning to you and you and you and you”_

 

Marinette pointed at her friends for each ‘you’. Each of them put a hand on their heart to show that they received her greeting.

 

_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning_

_We've gabbed the whole night through”_ Alya sang as the two men jumped off their seats. The boys circled the girls in opposite directions, waving and shaking each others hand whenever they were in front of them or crashed into another.

  
_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning to you”_

They paused.

 

 _“Nothing could be grander than to be in Louisiana”_ The boys shouted.

 

They tapped danced together like in the sideshow days.

 

_“In the morning_

_In the morning_

_It's great to stay up late”_

 

Alya snickered, conducting the two men as they danced.

 

_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning to you”_

 

The girls jumped off their chairs landing hand in hand with each other.

 

_“I'd be as yippee if it wasn't Mississippi”_

 

The boys cheered for their perfect landing. They grabbed each other’s hands with Adrien leading them around the room.

 

_“When we left the movie show the future wasn't bright.”_

 

When Alya said this, Marinette realized she was having so much fun she forgot the reason why everyone was so glum in the first place.

_“But came the dawn the show goes on_

_and I don't want to say good night”_ Alya shouted, standing back on a chair.

 

 _“So say good morning!”_ Everyone else shouted back her.

 

 _“Good Morning!”_ Alya cried joyfully waving at the world.

 

_“Rainbows are shining through_

_Good Morning_

_Good Morning”_

 

Every climbed on their assigned chair. Cackling with glee they continued.

 

 _“Bonjour!”_ Marinette shouted, spreading her greeting throughout the entire world.

 

 _“Monsieur!”_ The rest replied just as loudly.

 

 _“Buenos Días!”_ She tried putting on her worst spanish accent.

 

 _“Muchas Frías!”_  They responded with accents of the same quality.

 

 _“Bon Giorno!”_ She tried italian.

 

 _“Montichorno!”_ They responded.

 

 _“Gutten Morgen!”_ She clapped.

 

 _“Blakich Morgen!”_ They smiled.

 

_“Good Morning to you!”_

 

Everyone jumped off their seat back onto the floor. That was when they truly started to dance. It was no surprise that Marinette could keep up. When they met her she was a dancing showgirl. However, everyone was very surprised to see Alya matching step for step.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you could dance?” Nino asked between breaths.

 

“You guys never asked!” Alya snickered.

 

They each tried a spin of their own. Not quite dizzy, they challenged each other to keep up with every step they threw at one another. Each new step said,  _have you ever done this? What about this?_ Astoundingly, no one tripped up and one after another continued to follow in perfect mimicry.

 

Marinette glanced at their lonely raincoats; then made eyes at her giggling friends. They all made eye contact. There was a  mad dash toward the coats.

 

Each grabbing a hat and coat, they put a hat on and wore the coats like fancy capes.  They all spun, causing their “capes” to flare up. They stopped before they could get dizzy. Nino put his coat in front of his legs. Everyone did the same. He started to kick up like a showgirl did. Everyone joined in.

 

Marinette wrapped her coat around her waist like a skirt.

 

 _“Waaooo! Waooo!”_ Marinette sung a hula song as Nino played his coat like a ukelele. Alya and Adrien clapped, cheering for their performance.

 

 _“_ _Olé!”_ Adrien shouted. He put his hands on his head mimicking horns. Alya immediately caught on.

 

 _“Toro! Toro!”_ she shouted. Nino held his coat like a bull-fighter.  Adrien ran toward him and Nino pulled away just in time.

 

 _“Bravo!”_ Marinette cheered.

 

Nino bowed. He took his coat and acted as if it were his dance partner. He danced around in circles as his friends cheered for him. He threw his coat on the ground and everyone did the same. They continued to dance with each other.  Dancing like ballerinas, then prancing right out to the living room.

 

They leaped over one couch and jumped on the back of another across the room, toppling it backward. Everyone fell into a heap in front of the fallen couch heaving and panting. They looked at each other and laughed. A good hearty laugh. One that only good friendsshare. It made their sides hurt.

 

Marinette looked over at Adrien - who all of a sudden stopped laughing.

 

“We can’t make this into a musical.” Adrien said.

 

The laughter died down.

 

“What?” Nino asked, still giggling just a little bit. “What do you mean?”

 

“I can do it, but what about Chloe?” Adrien asked.

 

“Chloe,” everyone repeated with a grumble in their voices.

 

“She can’t  _sing._ She can’t  _dance._ She can’t  _act._ ” Nino stood up. “A triple threat.”

 

Marinette started to think about the movie and how if Chloe had Ivan’s voice like in the movie they’d be better off. Then just picturing Chloe opening her mouth to sing and a deep man’s voice coming out was so ridiculous Marinette started to laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Alya raised an eyebrow.

 

“I was just thinking,” Marinette wiped a tear. “I liked her better with Ivan’s voice.”

 

 _“Yes! Yes! Yes!”_ She shook her head while saying it as low as she can.

 

 _“No! No! No!”_ Nino nodded, with a high voice.

 

_“Yes! Yes! Yes!”_

 

 _“No! No! N-_ Yes!” Nino changed his tune. A note of wonder entered his voice as he said slowly, “I am going to be absolutely brilliant.”

 

Nino pointed behind himself.

 

“Marinette, come here. Sing.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just sing.”

 

She walked behind him.

 

“Now watch my mouth.” Nino said to the others. He mimicked singing with exaggerated motions as the sound of Marinette’s voice came from her hidden spot behind him.

 

_“Good Morning! Good Morning!_

_We’ll talked the whole night through._

_Good Morning! Good Morning to you!”_

 

“Well?” Nino asked.

 

“Enchanting. Why?” Adrien shrugged.

 

“Don’t you get it? Why don’t we dub Marinette’s voice over Chloe’s. All Chloe’s gotta do is move her mouth and Marinette’s voice comes out singing and talking.”

 

“That would save the picture!” Alya beamed.

 

“That’s a great idea!” Marinette clapped.

 

“I couldn’t let you do it, Marinette.” Adrien jumped up.

 

“Why is that?” Marinette asked.

 

“Because you won’t be seen - you’ll be throwing your career away!” Adrien told her.

 

“It has nothing to do with my career!” Marinette told him. “It’s everyone else’s. It’ll only for be this picture.”

 

“Yeah!” Alya piped up.

 

“Do you really think we can do it?” Adrien asked.

 

“Of course,” Marinette said confidently.  

 

“All you have to do is dance around Chloe and teach her how to bow,” Nino joked.

 

“You know what? We’ll spring on Mr. Damocles in the morning!” Adrien smiled.

 

“Oh, Adrien you’re a genius!” Marinette kissed him.

 

“Oh yeah, so glad he thought of it,” Nino muttered.

 

“Aww,” the two women cooed.

 

“You, too.” Alya smirked and they both planted kisses on his cheeks.

 

Nino blushed and covered his face.

 

Marinette went back over to her boyfriend for a celebratory kiss. She stayed in his arms where she belonged. They were going to save the movie - together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 11: Singin’ In The Rain**

 

Nino could see it was romantic on Adrien and Marinette’s side of things. It must have been such a moment for them. Unfortunately, Nino and Alya were not on their side of things. So they stood watching awkwardly as their friends kissed passionately.

 

“Geez, strange weather we’re having,” Nino coughed.

 

“Yeah…” Alya said slowly. “Wanna walk me home?”

 

“Yeah.” Nino grabbed his coat and Alya did the same. She grabbed her umbrella.

 

“Okay guys, it’s getting pretty late! So we’ll be going.” Nino said as they walked quickly toward the door. “Past our bedtimes.”

 

The couple paid no mind to them.

 

“Alright well bye, Adrien!”

 

No response.

 

“See ya, Marinette,” Alya waved.

 

Nothing.

 

“Bye Nino! Bye Alya! Be safe,” Nino stage whispered as if their friends bid them farewell and weren’t so consumed with each other.

 

Nino opened the door for Alya and they stepped out into the rain. It was gentle, unlike the storm earlier. Maybe an omen for their movie?

 

Alya gave a deep, heavy sigh as they began to walk.

 

“What?” Nino mused. “Jealous?”

 

“Only a little,” Alya admitted.

 

Nino raised an eyebrow. He was only kidding.

 

“What do you mean?” Nino asked cautiously.

 

“I wish I had time for all of those shenanigans. I have married my work without even realizing it.” Alya stomped in a puddle.

 

“Well, that could change once you get through this picture,” Nino said optimistically.

 

“It’s too late. Nobody’s interested. I am forever tied to the chains of work,” Alya said dramatically. “I’m kidding. You might be right. If I find the time.”

 

They walked in a comfortable silence after that. In close proximity to each other under the umbrella, Nino concentrated on the rain to make himself relax.

 

_If I find the time._

 

Her statement made Nino’s heart lighter. He didn’t ever admit his feelings for Alya because she thought him a friend and colleague. Nino thought if he ignored the idea of anything more he’d be happier. He was almost right about that.  Unitil she smiled or laughed. Until she wrote notes for a scene and asked his opinion. Until he began to miss her very presence.

 

It wasn’t right to think of the possibilities when she had her own dreams. But what she had said right then, it made him feel less wrong.  Maybe she could make room for him. If she had the time.

 

“Hey Nino?” Alya asked.

 

Nino felt caught off guard - as if she knew what he was thinking.

 

“Yes?”

 

“My house was three blocks ago.”

 

***

 

When Adrien broke apart from Marinette, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of contentment.

 

“Good night, Adrien,” she smiled.

 

“Good night, Marinette,”  Adrien grinned back.

 

“Good night-” They both looked around for their friends. “Nino? Alya?”

 

They must have left.

 

“Well, I guess it’s time to take you home.” Adrien grabbed their coats and hats.

 

“Make sure you don’t catch a cold in the rain,” she told him, grabbing his umbrella. “You’re a big singing star now.”

 

When they walked together there was a comfortable silence. They just enjoyed each other's company. In the quiet Adrien couldn't help but feel grateful for all of the blessings he had.

 

His best friend Nino, who was basically his brother.

 

His close friend Alya, who has been with him through the thick and thin of every movie.

 

And his beautiful girlfriend Marinette, who has been his emotional support and the light of his life.

 

He had never been happier in his entire life.

 

“This is your stop. Good night, Marinette,” Adrien told her once they reached her stoop.

 

“Stay warm. I love you.”

 

“For you and only you,” Adrien kissed her hand.

 

She slowly let go of his hand and went inside. Adrien felt like he was falling in love again. He was filled with so much joy he couldn't contain it.

 

_“Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo”_

 

He hummed a tune, making it up and twirling his umbrella as he went. He felt giddy, as if he wanted to be in the rain rather than keep away from it.

 

_“I'm singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain”_

 

He closed his umbrella, feeling the water hit his face.

 

_“What a glorious feelin'_

_I'm happy again”_

 

He threw his umbrella in the air just to see if he could catch it.

 

_“I'm laughing at clouds_

_So dark up above”_

 

Everyone was running to get out of the rain when Adrien wanted to live in it. Live in this moment.

 

_“The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love”_

 

He didn't need to stay dry. He was warm in his heart, filled with love for his friends.

 

_“Let the stormy clouds chase_

_Everyone from the place”_

 

Adrien jumped into puddles. How could he have spent his entire life avoiding puddles when jumping through them was ten times more fun?

 

_“Come on with the rain_

_I've a smile on my face”_

 

He jumped onto a streetlight base, holding the pole with one hand as he spun himself.

 

_“I walk down the lane_

_With a happy refrain”_

 

It was the kind of high you couldn’t get anywhere else. It was just love.

 

_“Just singin',_

_Singin' in the rain”_

 

The only love he needed.

 

_“Dancin' in the rain”_

 

He wished everyone was as happy as he was. He almost felt as if they were.

 

_“Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah_

_Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah”_

 

He was humming as he saw a pair of strangers walking toward each other.  The young woman was rushing to get out of the rain while the young man had an umbrella.  There was a clear solution.

 

He grabbed the woman's wrist and rushed her over to the man. He smiled as they walked together.

 

_“I'm happy again!”_

 

Adrien walked into a police officer who seemed concerned over his loitering.

 

_“I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain…”_

 

Adrien simply handed him his umbrella and walked off. Why couldn’t this feeling last forever?

 

Maybe if he stayed in the rain - even for a night -

 

It would.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 12: Act II**

 

“Mr. Damocles!” Nino called out.

 

Nino and Alya had been trying to flag him down for the entire morning. Nino was sure that Alya would have preferred to have this conversation as far away from Theo as possible. Unfortunately, Theo had decided to stick to Mr. Damocles’s side for the day. So it now or never and they both knew it would have to be now.

 

Mr. Damocles smiled in their direction. “Ah, yes. Walk with me. I was about to talk to Theo about the  _Dueling Cavalier_.”

 

Alya shuddered at the mention. Nino himself didn’t like the direction this was going, but it was an opportunity and opportunity was not a lengthy visitor. Once they caught up to Mr. Damocles, he seemed almost sad.

 

“So, about this movie-” Mr. Damocles started.

 

“Already wayyy ahead of you sir,” Nino cut him off. “We already know how to save this film.”

 

The statement had just the effect Nino knew it would. Mr. Damocles stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“Save it? And I was just going to ask you if you wanted to pull your names from the film,” Mr. Damocles laughed. “How do you plan to save it?”

 

Nino threw a smirk at Theo, who was, for once, at a loss for words.

 

“We plan on making the picture into a musical,” Alya explained. “All we have to do is trim some bad scenes and add in new ones. Add a couple of songs and dances.”

 

Theo smiled almost evilly.

 

“That’s great and all, but what about Chloe? She can’t sing,” Theo taunted.  

 

Mr. Damocles looked intently at them awaiting a response.

 

Alya and Nino just laughed at him.

 

“You are so predictable,” Nino said wiping a tear from his eye. “I already thought of that. We were thinking that Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng could dub over her voice.”

 

“Hmm…” Mr. Damocles tapped his chin.

 

“She’s willing,” Nino added. “As a matter of fact, changing the picture into a musical was her idea.”

 

“So, what do you think?” Alya asked as Mr. Damocles opened the door to his office.

 

“Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! We should keep the entire thing a secret in case it doesn’t comes off,” he told them. Mr. Damocles still looked worried. “I’m a little concerned about Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Chloe doesn’t like her.”

 

Alya scoffed. Nino agreed.  _What an understatement_.

 

“I’m afraid there will be  _fireworks._ ”

 

“If Chloe sees her on the lot, _she’ll kill her!”_ Theo exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table for emphasis.

 

“Alright, calm down.” Alya rolled her eyes. “I guarantee that Chloe won’t even know she’s on the lot.”

 

“Okay, I’m counting on you two!  This picture can be saved! Now, something isn’t right.” Mr. Damocles tapped his foot impatiently. “It’s the title. It isn’t right. We need a musical title.”

 

They all paused.  _The Dueling Cavalier._ An okay title for a film, but it didn’t sound like a title for a musical, whether the cavaliers were dueling or not.

 

“Well, what are you all standing there for?” Mr. Damocles asked. “Think!”

 

They all immediately began to pace around the room. Nino felt put on the spot. He was trying to put the pieces together, but it seemed impossible. Maybe there was a joke in there. A little wordplay maybe? Whatever it was, it wasn’t coming.

 

“I got it!” Alya snapped her fingers. “ _The Dueling Mammy!_ ”

 

Mr. Damocles just looked at her.“No.”

 

Alya grumbled but continued to pace as did everyone else. They were there for a hot minute until they heard a clap.

 

“Okay, how about  _The Dueling, Sometimes Singing, Cavalier!_ ” Theo suggested.

 

_“No.”_

 

“I thought it was cute. Thought it was quirky. I’m an artist,” Theo grumbled.

 

Nino had yet to suggest a name. He felt it at the tip of his tongue.  _The Dueling Cavalier. The Dueling Cavalier. The Duel-_

 

It  hit him like a ton of bricks.

 

“I’ve got it! I’ve got it!” Nino shouted. He opened his mouth but the words didn’t come out. “I don’t got it.”

 

It hit him again.

 

_“The Dancing Cavalier!”_

 

“The Dancing Cavalier,” Theo repeated. “Why that is the stupidest thing I’ve ever-”

 

“That’s it!” Mr. Damocles exclaimed.

 

“Very good, Nino,” Theo changed his tune.

 

“Remind me to make you a scriptwriter,” Mr. Damocles said.

 

Nino couldn’t help but glance at Alya who beamed at him with pride. He felt his heart squirm.

 

“Thanks, Mr. Damocles!” Nino said, grabbing a cigar from Mr. Damocles own supply. “Here, have a cigar.”

 

“Well, don’t mind if I do.” Mr. Damocles smiled. “So, how exactly are we going to keep Chloe away from Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”

 

“We’ll just record Chloe during the day,” Alya stated, “and Marinette at night.”

 

“Nobody will even be on set when we record for Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Nino explained.

 

“Sensational!” Mr. Damocles clapped. “Remind me to give you two a raise.”

 

Nino and Alya silently cheered.

 

“Hey, Mr. Damocles,” Nino smiled. “Give Alya and me a raise.”

 

“A  _raise?”_ Theo asked incredulously. “Why that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever-”

 

“You got it!” Mr. Damocles told them.

 

“Very good, you two,” Theo said bitterly.

 

Alya blew a raspberry at Theo when Mr. Damocles wasn’t looking.

 

“Well, we’ve gotta get going!” Alya told the two men. “Nino and I have to spread the news about our new musical picture!”

 

Alya grabbed Nino’s wrist and rushed out of the room, giggling maniacally.

 

“Did you see his face?” Alya asked between giggles. “He was at such a loss for words!”

 

Nino felt his heartbeat in his ears. He loved the sound of Alya’s laughter. It was so beautiful, almost melodic. Her smile was so wide it made Nino’s head spin. He couldn’t quite think straight or hear what she was saying. All he did was follow her and enjoy the sight of a truly jubilant Alya.

 

“The picture has been saved! Theo has been put in his place! We got a raise!” Alya listed off everything that had just happened. “Nino, I’m so happy right now, I could just kiss you! If this movie goes well, I might actually do it!”

 

Nino was so startled that he fell down.

 

This movie better be flawless.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 13: Ethel Barrymore’s Debut**

 

Hollywood was a true whirlwind and Marinette felt as if she was swept away in it. It only took one day until she was in the recording booth ready to go. She almost felt as if there was no time to breathe. No time to blink. It was just action. And only action.

 

She had been so concerned in the beginning. They were trying to keep this away from Chloe and more often than not, Adrien would  hide her away in a hurry. Marinette was this studio’s biggest secret. She had been stuffed into supply closets and hidden in costume carts. It wasn’t anyone’s fault that practices ran a little long for Chloe. She was a handful and Marinette was aware of that. But being a secret was so suffocating.

 

It was one of her last few recording sessions. She was all set. They played back Chloe’s audio first.

 

_“And would you dare to say_ _  
_ _Let's do the same_ _  
_ _As they_ _  
_ _I would_ _  
_ _Would you?”_

 

Chloe’s pitchy vocals spared everyone but Max and Marinette, who were the only ones with recording headphones. Each crack in Chloe’s voice caused the two to wince in pain. The melody was lost with each off-key note that was sprinkled in the mix.

 

She heard Adrien’s voice. “Okay, Marinette! This is only a test, alright? Okay, go!”

 

_“And would you dare to say_ _  
_ _Let's do the same_ _  
_ _As they_ _  
_ _I would_ _  
_ _Would you?”_

 

She watched as Nino walked in and took an extra pair of headphones to listen to the booth. She couldn’t hear what the three men were saying in particular, but she heard Max’s voice come in through her headphones.

 

“That was fantastic, Marinette! We’re going to do the entire song now, alright?”

 

“Alright!”

 

“Alright, 3… 2… 1… Go!”

 

_“_ _He holds her in his arms_ _  
_ _Would you?_

_Would you?”_ _  
  
_

Marinette couldn’t help but draw from personal experiences when acting. She absolutely couldn’t help but think of Adrien through all of this.

 

_“He tells her of her charms_ _  
_ _Would you?_

_Would you?”_ _  
  
_

Adrien did all thethings in the song, but because of Chloe they were secret. She understood his reasons, but sometimes her mind wandered. She wondered whether he would leave her when all was said and done because the thrill of the secret would be over.

 

_“They met as you and I_ _  
_ _And they were only friends_ _  
_ _But before..._ _  
_ _...the story ends”_ _  
  
_

She was quick to kick out such concerns. Adrien wastoo much of a gentleman. Would he love her the same? Of course he would.

 

_“He'll kiss her with a sigh_ _  
_ _Would you?_

_Would you?”_ _  
  
_

She couldn’t help but sing this song with expectancy. ‘Would you’ seemed like such a loaded question, but it was easier when you already knew the answer.

 

_“And if the girl were I_ _  
_ _Would you?_ _  
_ _Would you?”_

 

She couldn’t wait until this movie was over so she could breathe. She couldn’t wait to be with Adrien more often, even if a secret.

 

_“And would you dare to say_ _  
_ _Let's do the same_ _  
_ _As they_ _  
_ _I would_ _  
_ _Would you?”_ _  
  
_

She watched as Adrien walked into the booth. Seeing him made it easier for her to sound  as in love as she felt.

 

_“And would you dare to say_ _  
_ _Let's do the same_ _  
_ _As they”_ _  
  
_

After all, Adrien meant so much to her.

 

_“I would_ _  
_ _Would you?”_ _  
  
_

As the song faded away, she decided one kiss wouldn’t hurt. Especially if it kept her inspired _._

 

“Break it up, you two,” Nino said, pulling the two apart.

 

Sh didn’t even see him come into the booth.

 

“All set in there?” Nino asked Max.

 

Max gave a thumbs up.Nino left the booth. They played Chloe’s recording.

 

_“Nothing can keep us apart! Our love will last until the stars turn cold.”_

 

Chloe’s line was beautiful; Chloe’s delivery, however, was much less so.

 

“Alright go!”

 

_“Nothing will keep us apart! Our love will last until the stars turn cold.”_

 

“Playback.”

 

Marinette’s voice echoed through the studio.

 

“That’s great! Perfect! Cut!”

 

Adrien held her hands and looked into her eyes.

 

“Until the stars turn cold. I love you, Ethel Barrymore.”  

 

She could feel that he meant it. Marinette felt herself fall deeper in love.

 

“Oh Adrien, I-”

 

“Oh, Marinette! I can’t wait until this picture is over! Then there will be no more secrecy! I’ll let Chloe and everyone know.”

 

“Your fans will be bitterly disappointed,” Marinette smirked, leaning in.

 

“Right now there’s only one fan that I care about.” Adrien leaned in too.

 

Their lips just about touched when they heard:

 

“ _There!_ ”

 

There was a high pitched scream. They looked up to see Sabrina and Chloe right in their booth.

 

Marinette immediately jumped away from Adrien as he walked towards Chloe.

 

“Now Chloe-”

 

“I want this girl off my set! She’s not gonna be my voice!” Chloe demanded. “Sabrina here told me everything.”

 

Marinette knew this had a little something to do with her  featured role in Sabrina’s film.

 

“Thanks, Sabrina. You’re a real  _pal_.” Adrien glared daggers at her.

  
“  _Anytime,_ Adrien.” Sabrina sent those daggers back at him.

 

“Now look Ms. Bourgeois, Adrien and I-” Marinette soon learned there was no use in explaining herself.

 

“Adrien?  _Adrien?_ ” Chloe screeched. “Don’t you call him Adrien! I’ve been calling him Adrien before you were  _born!_ ”

 

Chloe then realized the absurdity of her statement.

 

“I mean- you were  _kissing_ him!” She pointed an accusing finger at Marinette.

 

Adrien quickly rushed to Marinette’s side.

 

“I was kissing  _her._ I happen to be in love with her,” Adrien said, grabbing Marinette’s hand.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed.

 

“That doesn’t make any sense because everyone knows you’re in love with me.”

 

“Chloe, please understand, I’m going to  _marry_ this girl.” Adrien said.

 

Marinette flushed red. She didn’t know he was thinking into the future. She was too, but only alone they never explicitly-

 

“Silly boy,” Chloe said. “She’s not the marrying kind.”

 

Chloe then gestured to all of Marinette.

 

“She’s just using you to get ahead. But I’ll put a stop to that!  I’ll go talk to Mr. Damocles.” Chloe marched over to the door.

 

Nino, who had been observing the entire time, stood in the way.

 

“It’s too late. We’ve already spoken to him. And this picture is finished. And if it weren’t for her, you’d be finished.”

 

“As far as I’m concerned, she’s the only one who’s finished. Who will ever hear of her?” Chloe laughed.

 

“Everyone.” Adrien replied. “Marinette nearly stole the part for Beautiful Girl and now she’s going to get second lead in the next one.”

 

“You’re lucky. She’s doing you a favor. And she’s going to get full screen credit.” Nino smirked.

 

“You mean that it will say that I don’t talk and sing for myself!” Chloe’s brief shock morphed into a calculating smile. “But no one knows about it yet.”

 

“They will. There’s a huge publicity campaign for her after this picture.”

 

“Publicity?” Chloe cried. “They can’t make a fool out of  _Chloe Bourgeois!_ They can't make a laughing stock out of  _Chloe Bourgeois!_  What am I, dumb or something? Why, I make more money than Calvin and Coolidge put  _TOGETHER!”_  She grabbed Sabrina and stomped off.

 

All they could do was watch it happen. Marinette was a little scared. What was this woman planning on doing?

 

#  **Chapter 14: Chloe’s Lament**

 

Chloe thought she might have to stay on this victorian loveseat for the rest of her life. Why would Adrien betray his own fiancee? And for _that woman_ , no less. She wasn’t one to cry, she didn’t often cry. It made her makeup run.

 

“Y’know,” Chloe looked at Sabrina who was powdering her face in Chloe’s mirror, “you have to see things with your own eyes to believe it. If you haven’t opened my eyes, I’d still walking around in the dark.”

 

“Of course, Chloe what are friends for?” Sabrina smiled at her in the mirror.

 

“Thanks, you’re a real pal!” Chloe squeaked.

 

Sabrina turned smiling at her.

 

“Y’know what?” Chloe sat up. “This business is a jungle. It’s dog eat dog. Vultures waiting to eat your carcass before you’re dead.”

 

“And what about that little snake in the grass,” Chloe sneered.

 

“I told you.” Sabrina waved her eyeliner at Chloe.

 

“Yes, you did. And I wasn’t going to believe you. Can you imagine all the terrible lies she probably said about me?” She cried, flopping right back into her loveseat. “Me! His fiancee! The girl he’s going to marry! I mean, you can read all about it.”

 

“You must be broken hearted.” Sabrina said, not looking at her.

 

“Yes, I’m crushed.” Chloe agreed. “But I’m not taking this lying down, y’know. Chloe Bourgeois is no fool. I’m calling my lawyer! I’m calling my agent! I’m calling my  _father._ ”

 

Chloe’s father was the mayor, after all.

 

“I’m a  _big star._ ” Chloe reminded Sabrina.

 

“Of course you are,” Sabrina agreed.

“I owe my public,” Chloe told her. “Just thinking about it makes me ill.”

 

“Now don’t make yourself sick.”

 

Chloe sat up abruptly.  “Sabrina, how can you say that?”

 

Sabrina clearly didn’t understand how horrible this was. Of course she didn’t. Chloe was the star and Sabrina wasn’t. She’d probably never understand.

 

“Can you imagine what my fans will think if someone else speaks for me? I mean, what’s wrong with my voice anyway?”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Nothing,” Sabrina reassured her. “Absolutely nothing.”

 

“Well, isn’t that the truth.”   

 

Sabrina stood up and walked toward the doorway. “Okay, well don’t make yourself upset okay? I gotta go. And remember… stay calm. You know how it makes you sweat. Remember last time when you got hives-”

 

“Sabrina!” Chloe didn't want to remember that. She didn’t want anyone to remember that.

 

“Pals?” Sabrina asked.

 

“Pals,” Chloe replied.

 

And with that, Sabrina was gone.

 

Chloe sat in front of her mirror. How could Adrien say those things to her? She was perfect! How could he  _not_ want her? Unless she wasn’t as perfect as everyone else led her to believe.

 

“I’m beautiful, ain’t I?” She asked herself in the mirror. “Yeah.”

 

“And I’m talented ain’t I?” There was a simple answer to that. “Yeah.”

 

“And if you were a boy, you’d fall in love with me?” She knew the answer that one too. “Yeah!”

 

“And would you be unfaithful?” That was so obvious. “Never.”

 

She seemed perfect to her.

 

“I don’t understand it!” Chloe cried.

 

_“What's wrong with me?_

_Why doesn't he kiss me?”_

 

He’d had several opportunities. And she didn’t mean kissing for movies either.

 

_“He has the chance_

_For a romance_

_What's wrong with me?_ ”

 

She walked to her dressing room. She needed comfort clothing. Something she could complain in.

 

_“What's wrong with me?_

_How come I don't thrill him?”_

 

She stepped out wearing a yellow fluffy robe.

 

_“He doesn't feel_

_My sex appeal_

_What's wrong with me?”_

 

It bothered her that she was gorgeous and yet Adrien acted like he could look right through her.  It couldn’t be that she wasn’t beautiful. What could it be?

 

_“Maybe I'm much too exciting_

_At dinner he don't even flirt_

_I know I'm truly inviting_

_So why don't he stay for dessert?”_

 

Chloe was never awful to him. She let him talk to her and most men never even made it that far.

 

_“He asked me out in the moonlight_

_To linger and to roam_

_I thought he'd take me in his arms_

_But he just took me hooooome!”_

 

She really thought they were going somewhere that night, too. All he had to do was kiss her, but he kept saying things like “I wish Nino were here,” and “Alya would love that.” And then he just dropped her off like nothing ever happened.   _I’m a romantic,_ Chloe thought. .  _There’s not a single thing wrong with me._ It could mean only one thing:

 

_“What's wrong with him?_

_He's lost his Libido”_

 

She was a perfectly beautiful girl, but he acted like he still hadn’t found the most perfect woman.

 

_“I got the urge_

_So why don't he splurge_

_What's wrong with him?”_

 

He didn’t ask her out. He didn’t flirt with her.

 

_“What's wrong with him?_

_We should be out dancing”_

 

Maybe he was crazy! It was the only answer.

  
_“I'm hot to trot_

_He'd rather not_

_What's wrong with him?”_

 

What was so perfect about  _Ms.Dupain-Cheng_ anyway?

 

_“There's things more important than diction_

_So a girl can't say CAHN'T_

_I said it!”_

 

If Chloe could say the fancy diction words, then there was  nothing  _that girl_ had that Chloe didn’t.

 

_“Why is he causing such friction_

_When he could be Mr. Bourgeois?!”_

 

They could be married. But noooo.

 

_“What's wrong with me?_

_Why all this confusion”_

 

The answer seemed so clear cut to her.

 

_“I'm quite a girl_

_A real cultured pearl_

_What's wrong with me?”_

 

There was no contest.

 

_“I ain't so dumb!_

_This peach ain't a plum!”_

 

It was so obvious what she had to do.

 

_“What's wrong with-_

_What's wrong with-_

_What’s wrong with me?!”_

 

The answer was right there.

 

_“NOTHIN'!!!!”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 15: Tap Tap Revolution**

 

“You came to see us boss?” Alya asked.

 

She and Nino felt an anxious energy since Chloe’s huge scene in the studio. Too bad she missed it. She would’ve loved to have seen Chloe’s face when she found out, even though a large part of saving the film banked on Chloe staying in the dark.

 

“Where’s Adrien?” Mr. Damocles asked them.

 

The two looked at each other.

 

“Working with Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Nino replied.

 

That was the simplest answer they could give.

 

“Oh, yes, that’s the problem,” Mr. Damocles grimaced. “Hurricane Chloe just stormed through here! Luckily I wasn’t in the office to endure it.”

 

Everyone nodded - they all had been at the receiving end of Chloe’s wrath.

 

“So, Chloe found out. Is she upset?”  Mr. Damocles asked.

 

“Uhh…” Nino paused.

 

“A little,” Alya answered cautiously.

 

“Say!” interjected Theo, surprising them. Alya wasn’t even aware he was in the room. “How about that  _Would You_ number?”

 

“I don’t care what Chloe says. That Dupain-Cheng girl is amazing,” Mr. Damocles decided. “After this picture we’re going to give her a huge build up! So, how much do we have of this picture anyway?”

 

“We are still trying to crack that big production number,” Alya replied.

 

“Oh! Tap dancing,” Mr. Damocles said.

 

“What?” Theo asked flatly.

 

“We’ve got... to have…  _tap dancing._ ” Mr. Damocles didn’t do much to clarify, but Alya was liking the idea of a tap number.

 

“We can’t have tap dancing. This movie takes place  _in the French Revolution._ ” Theo sounded as if he was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check.

 

“We’ve got to have tap dancing,” Alya told him.

 

“ _We’ve gotta have tap dancing!_ ” Nino repeated.

 

“See,” Mr. Damocles smiled proudly.

 

Everyone paused. All mocking aside they needed to find a way to add tap. Nino clapped.

 

“Ooh. How’s this, we throw a modern section in the picture. Uhh…”

 

Alya picked up where he left off, thinking she might have some sort of idea of where he was going.

 

“Our hero - he’s starting out in Broadway!” She added.

 

Nino smiled wide.

 

“Yeah, he sings, he dances, right?” Nino paused. “So one night he’s backstage and he’s reading  _A Tale of Two Cities_. And…”

 

“A sandbag falls right on his head,” Alya suggested miming a sandbag with her hand plopping right onto Theo’s head. “And he dreams he’s in the French Revolution.”

 

Alya and Nino smiled,  very happy with their tag along effort.

 

“Amazing!” Mr. Damocles smiled.

 

Theo didn’t share their enthusiasm. “Excuse me, but how do you plan on pulling that off…”

 

“Close your eyes!  Close your eyes!” Nino motioned.

 

“Close your eyes, Theo,” Alya said.

 

“Ugh, fine.”

 

“And imagine this...” Nino said.

 

***

_“Don't bring a frown to old Broadway_

_Ah, you got a clown on Broadway_

_Your troubles there, they're out of style_

_'Cause Broadway always wears a smile”_

 

The number starts with darkness. There’s only the musical narration of the beginning and what broadway is.

 

_“A million lights, they flicker there_

_A million hearts beat quicker there_

_No skies are gray on that great white way_

_That's the Broadway Melody!”_

 

You see our hero in front of what appears to be three doors.  He’s wearing a flashy looking suit with pinstripes. He knocks on the first door. People come out with an expectant gaze.

 

_“Gotta dance!”_

 

He does a quick tap number only to be turned down by the people, who only do as much as wave goodbye. He doesn’t look back, he just moves onto the next door and knocks.

 

_“Gotta dance!”_

 

The people from this door seem just as unimpressed. They turn him away. He doesn’t look back that time either.

 

_“Gotta dance!”_

 

He dances with all his might trying to impress these people. It’s his last hope.

 

_“Gotta dance!_

_Gotta dance!_

_Gotta dance!_

_Gotta dance!_

_Gotta-”_

 

They are impressed. He meets their manager, they shake hands and the people cheer. He made it in. He is dazzled by the lights and the girls. It’s a welcome he will never forget. It’s almost overwhelming, the amount of activity going on. Everything feels like it went from black and white to color.

 

_“Broadway rhythm!_

_Broadway rhythm!_

_Broadway rhythm!_

_Broadway rhythm!”_

 

He finds himself at a party full of Broadway people like him. They part like the sea to stay out his way. They heard about him and his passion for show. They are all excited to see what he will do.

 

_“Broadway rhythm it's got me, ev'rybody dance!”_

 

On cue, everyone spins and dances.

 

_“Broadway rhythm it's got me, ev'rybody dance!”_

 

He’s the life of the party and he can’t help but get lost in his surroundings.

 

_“Out on the great white way and each merry cafe,_

_Orchestras play taking our breath away!_

_With a Broadway Rhythm!”_

 

The music speeds up with a syncopation.

 

_“Broadway rhythm it's got me, ev'rybody sing and dance”_

 

The jubilee feels like a kaleidoscope of pretty girls, lights and music. It’s as if everyone is revolving around him.

 

_“Oh, that Broadway rhythm…_

_Oh, that Broadway rhythm”_

 

He almost blends in to the larger crowd.

 

_“When I hear that happy beat_

_I feel like dancin' down the street!”_

 

Everyone seems to move in slow motion. They stop, waiting in anticipation for something.

 

_“To that Broadway rhythm!”_

 

They move in a flash for each word.

 

_“Writhing,”_

 

Flash.

 

_“Beating,”_

 

Flash.

 

_“Rhythm…”_

 

Flash.

 

 _“Gotta dance!”_ Everyone sings.

 

 _“Gotta dance!”_ He follows.

 

_“Gotta dance!”_

 

 _“Goooottaaaa daaaance!”_ He draws out the words.

 

Things began to move really fast. The traffic is  almost dizzying until you see one thing clearly.

 

A seductive lady in red. She immediately catches our hero’s attention. He walks toward her like a moth to a light. She’s bad and dangerous. They dance together, if only for a little while. But as soon as she appears, she disappears.

 

He ends up stuck in a wave of other people.

 

_“Out on the great white way and each merry cafe,_

_Orchestras play taking our breath away!”_

 

A chorus of people sing this one line.

 

_“With a Broadway Rhythm!”_

 

Everyone pauses and waits for him to tap.

 

_“Broadway Rhythm!”_

 

Pause.

 

_“Broadway rhythm it’s got me, ev'rybody sing and dance”_

 

They all dance with him. Matching every move, every pause. It’s now not just our hero, but the entire ensemble.

 

Then they all pause. They turn to the hero  with a loud:

 

_“DANCE!”_

 

***

 

Alya and Nino both looked expectantly at their boss.

 

“So, what do you think?” Alya asked.

 

“It’s kind of hard to imagine. Can you explain it again?”

 

Alya knew this was going to be a long day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 16: Chloe’s Comeback**

 

“They are loving, Mr. Damocles! They are loving it!” Theo cheered.

 

“Of course they are. It’s a Damocles Production,” Mr. Damocles smiled.

 

It was almost too good to be true. The studio’s worst picture turned into its best picture in a matter of weeks.

 

They waited with ‘bated breath as Nathaniel walked into the room.

 

“Well, Kurtzberg what does it say?” Theo asked.

 

“Miraculous Pictures... wildly enthusiastic...” The two other men in the room nodded. “Over Chloe’s singing pipes and dancing… steps?”

 

Nathaniel looked over at Mr. Damocles, quite confused.

 

“I never said that.”

 

“Premiere tomorrow to show Chloe Bourgeois… big musical… talent.” Nathaniel took another glance at his boss.

 

Mr. Damocles was as puzzled as everyone else.

 

“Boss, you cannot just pull a huge switch like that,” Nathaniel said. “We already doing the publicity campaign for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“Well, this is the first time I’ve ever heard of it because I had nothing to do with it.” Mr. Damocles went quiet. “So what are we gonna do?”

 

The door slammed open to reveal Chloe with a large feather boa.

 

 _“Nothing!”_ Chloe answered. She smiled devilishly. “Because you don’t want everyone to think that Chloe Bourgeois is a  _big fat liar._ ”

 

It took a moment for it to register.

 

“Chloe, did you put this stuff out?”  Mr. Damocles asked.

 

“I may have given an exclusive news story to every newspaper in town.” She giggled as if it were a harmless prank.

 

“Chloe, you're not going to get away with this. Nathaniel call every newspaper in town-”

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Damocles.” Chloe smiled even wider.

 

“And why is that?” Mr. Damocles asked.

 

“What do you think I am?” She grabbed him by his tie. “Dumb or something?”

 

She let him go and sat on the edge of his desk.

 

“I had my lawyers go over my contract.”

 

“Contract,”Mr. Damocles repeated, unimpressed.

 

“Yes, and it says that I am in control in my publicity and  _not you._ ”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, the studio is responsible for every word they write about me and if I don’t like it I can sue _.”_ The way Chloe pronounced it, the word sounded like  _syoo_.

 

“What?”

 

“I can  _sue._ If you release a word about Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it would be detrimental to my career and I can sue you for the whole studio.”

 

Mr. Damocles shook his head. “That’s a bunch of nonsense.”

 

“Says so. Right here. Contract dated June 8, 1925, paragraph 34, subdivision letter A. ‘The party of the first part…’ That's me.” She smiled modestly as she gave him a copy.

 

Mr. Damocles scanned it for a second before slamming it on the table.

 

“Fine. You win. Satisfied?” he asked.

 

“Well…” Chloe lifted her head and looked at the ceiling as if to think it over.

 

“What do you want now? For me to rename the studio Bourgeois Pictures Inc.?” Mr. Damocles glared at her.

 

“That is so cute, but no,” Chloe laughed. “So you know how she got a role in Sabrina’s film and is gonna get a bigger one in the next?”

 

“Yes,” Mr. Damocles sighed.

 

“Well, since she’s been doing such a good job doubling as my voice don’t you think that she should do that and nothing else?”

 

“What? No. I wouldn’t do that to her in a million years.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“That would be throwing her career away!”

 

“Sooo?”

 

“People don’t do that to other people, Chloe!” Mr. Damocles was shocked at how heartless she was.

 

“People? People!” She laughed. “I’m not people. I’m a-”

 

She grabbed the newspaper out of Nathanael’s hands.

 

“‘A shimmering star in the cinema firmament.’” She laughed, then walked out the room without a care in the world.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Chapter 17: The End Of The Beginning**

 

As the last few notes from the finale faded out, Adrien could almost feel the bated breath of everyone into the theater. Then the applause that followed was deafening. Something he once thought inevitable, now felt deserved.

 

Adrien felt free now that it was over. He could finally do all the things he wanted to do. Like go public with Marinette. One last bow and speech. That’s all they needed.

 

“It’s a smash!” Nathaniel shouted once they are behind the curtain. “Agreste and Bourgeois! Their greatest yet!”

 

Adrien looked at Mr. Damocles, who didn’t seem as excited as everyone else.

 

“What’s the matter, Mr. Damocles?”

 

“Nothing! You two are a sensation! The public loves you!”

 

“Of course they do!” Chloe agreed.

  
“Go out there and take a bow!” Nathaniel told them. One bow closer to paradise.

 

***

 

Marinette couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. The movie was saved! Everything was going well in the  moment. She had best friends she could share her accomplishments with, a loving boyfriend, and her first picture. Even if she didn’t see her name in the credits. She must have missed them.

 

She was practically bouncing when she walked backstage. Nino and Alya didn’t seem immune to the excitement, either. It was possible  Alya was even more excited than she. It being her first movie and all. But then Marinette thought about what the movie’s success meant for her future and realized there was no way Alya was as excited as she was.

 

“There you are!” Mr. Damocles smiled. “We owe a lot to you three!”

 

“Oh, thank you!” Marinette gushed.

 

“Oh, well-”

 

“Marinette, we did it!” Adrien came rushing in and they crashed together in a hug.

 

He swung her around before setting her down. He had on the goofiest grin and she couldn’t help but smile back.  

 

“Hallelujah,” Alya said quietly, causing Marinette to snicker.

 

They watched as Nino slipped in next to Chloe.

 

“Hey Chloe, you did wonderful! You sounded almost as good as Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” he joked.

 

An odd prickle ran up Marinette’s back as she watched the exchange. Unlike all the other times  Nino had joked around Chloe, Chloe smiled. Evilly.

 

“Yeah,” she turned to Marinette, “and I’m going to for a long time.”

 

The temperature around them seemed to drop, almost leaden. All eyes were on Chloe who stared back, so smug.  

 

“What does that mean?” Adrien asked slowly.

 

“Oh, that means she’s going to keep on dubbing for me.”

 

No.  _No. NO._

 

“Now look here Chloe, I knew something was cooking under those bleached blonde curls of yours.”  Adrien pointed at Chloe.

 

“I’ve got a career of my own! I only did it to save this one picture!” Marinette glared.

 

“Hmmm…” Chloe hummed. “That’s what you think!”

 

“Excuse -” Marinette was cut off by Nathaniel rushing in.  

 

“They’re tearing the house apart! Go take another bow!” Nathaniel basically threw the two out there.

 

Marinette was split between wanting to cry and wanting to punch Chloe in the kisser.

 

***

 

“Chloe’s getting carried away!” Alya pointed to the the curtain. She couldn’t stand Chloe in the workplace, but she had never despised Chloe more as she left to take a bow.

 

“Yeah, she is,” Nino muttered.

 

“Listen here, you boa constrictor! It was only this one picture!” Alya stood up, once the two stars came back. “Don’t get any fancy ideas about the future. Tell her off, Mr. Damocles.”

 

“Nevermind, Mr. Damocles!” Chloe screeched. “Listen to that applause. Wait ‘til the money rolls in. You won't give all that up because a nobody don't wanna be my voice.”

 

Alya stood behind Marinette and grabbed her wrist to keep her from killing the woman in front of them.

 

“She’s right boss. It’s a gold mine out there. There’s no way out,” Nathaniel agreed solemnly.

 

“Yeah, well part of this choice is  _mine_ and I won’t do it,” Marinette said defiantly.

 

“You’ve got a five year contract, honey,” Chloe’s voice dripped with fake sweetness. “You’ll do what  _Mr. Damocles says._ ”

 

“They’re really going wild out there!” Nathaniel said peeking at the audience. “Take another bow!”

 

Chloe turned as if that was the end of the conversation.

 

“What’s the matter, Mr. Damocles?” Alya asked. “Why won’t you tell her off?”

 

“I’m confused,” he admitted nervously. “This whole thing is so big.”  

 

“Hey, I gave you a cigar once,” Nino said. “Can I get it back?”

 

“Nino-”

 

The stars came bursting in, Chloe already seemed to have more to say.

 

***

 

“Listen to them. I’m an avalanche!” Chloe cackled. “Face it, Dupain-Cheng. You’re stuck.”

 

Adrien had had just about enough of this nonsense.

 

“If this happens, you get yourself a new golden boy because I won’t stand for it,” Adrien decided. If Marinette was out, he’d be out too.”You’ll have to make Agreste-Bourgeois films without Agreste.”

 

“Adrien!” Mr. Damocles looked speechless.

 

“Who needs you?” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Without you, I’d be twice as big!  They’d come see me if I played a monkey's uncle.”

 

“Chloe! You’re getting in over your head! Adrien still is a smash too, and I’m still head of this studio-”

 

“I’m not so sure about that. You’ve always been Mr. Producer, always running things, running me. From now on, I’m running me, and as far as I'm concerned, I’m running this whole  _studio!_ ”

 

“They’re yelling for a speech!” Nathaniel came back looking almost hysterical.

 

“A speech?” Adrien asked.  _Now?_

 

They can hear the audience chanting “Speech! Speech! Speech!”

 

“Yeah, everybody's always making speeches for me. Tonight, I'm gonna do my own talking. I'm gonna make the speech!” Chloe announced.

 

“Please, no!” Nathaniel stepped in her way.

 

That’s when a lightbulb went off in Adrien’s head.

 

“Now, wait! Nathaniel, it’s Chloe’s big day. She’s entitled to the talking,” Adrien said slowly.  “Right?”

 

“Right!” Chloe responded, pushing Nathaniel out of her way.

 

Everyone put their ear against the curtain trying to listen in to the other side.

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen.”_

 

Before Adrien met Marinette, the thought of Chloe saying a speech used to be a nightmare for him. And yet, hearing Chloe’s nasal voice clear across stage was the exactly what he wanted.

 

_“I can't tell you...how thrilled we are at your reception...for The Dancing Cavalier, our first musical picture together. If we bring a little joy into your humdrum lives… it makes us feel as though our hard work...ain't been in vain for nothing. Bless you all.”_

 

And just like Adrien thought, the crowd didn’t take it too kindly:

 

“She didn’t sound that way in the picture!”

 

“Yeah, quit the talk Chloe! Sing!”

 

_“Sing! Sing! Sing!”_

 

Chloe appeared soon after.

 

“They want me to sing!” she said frantically. “What do I do? Tell them I have a frog or something?”

 

Adrien looked at Mr. Damocles and Nino. They all realized what they needed to do.

 

“Okay, Chloe we know what we’re going to do. It’s perfect!” Mr. Damocles smiled.

 

“Marinette is going to sing backstage for you!”

 

“Adrien!”

 

Marinette looked at him expecting him to defend her. And he would. Normally he would. But this was a sensitive situation with no time for explanation. He knew if he took her aside, it would look suspicious.

 

“You heard him,” he said slowly. He saw the disgusted look on Alya’s face. It almost caused  him to crack but he needed to do this for them. “You gotta do this.”

 

“You have to, Chloe’s bigger than all of us,” Nino said, not even facing Alya - with good reason. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t keep a straight face if he did.

 

“You mean, she’ll be singing backstage and I’ll be moving my lips like the picture?” Chloe asked desperately.

 

“ _NO!_ I  _won’t do it._ ” Marinette stood still, and Alya put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

 

“You  _gotta_ do it!”  Chloe demanded.

 

“Of course, she does. We have a five year contract,” Mr. Damocles said.

 

“You have to do it,” Adrien told her.

 

“Fine.” Marinette walked up to Adrien. The light in her eyes was extinguished. She looked so heartbroken and it tore at heart to see her this way. “I’ll do it, Adrien. But I never want to see you again. On or off screen.”

 

Adrien felt the sting in her words but he reminded himself of the plan.

 

_Don’t worry. We’re gonna save you._

 

***

 

“Your audience awaits.” Nino motioned towards the door.

 

“At least someone has some sense,” Chloe smiled. “Thank you,  _Adrikins_.”

 

Nino wasn’t even the receiving end of the pet name and it still made him grimace.

 

He looked over at Alya, who wouldn’t look him in the eye. He understood and it just hurt. A lot. He listened in to the stage conversation.

 

“Ms. Bourgeois! What are you gonna sing today?” The conductor asked.

 

Chloe peeked behind the curtain.

 

“ _Would you_ ,” Marinette answered flatly.

 

“ _Would you_ ,” Chloe repeated.

 

“What key?” The conductor asked.

 

“A flat.”

 

“A flat!”

 

The music cued up as Nino rushed over to Alya.

 

“Don’t touch me Lahiffe, I will break you,” she whispered angrily. He didn’t doubt it.

 

“Listen, this is just a ruse. The entire thing. We’re pulling the rope,” Nino explained.

 

“What on earth-”

 

 _“SSSHHHH!”_ Nino shushed her and pulled her to where the sandbags were. He pointed to the rope then to Marinette.

 

“Oh, Nino!”

 

Every time he heard that phrase she either hugged him or smacked him. He was bracing for the latter but she did neither. She  _kissed him._

 

It was clumsy and hurried but that’s what he felt around her. It was so like them. Unfortunately, she broke the kiss off as soon as she started. They had a mission to do.

 

They looked over at Adrien, who hadn’t noticed Nino’s moment. He nodded at them.

 

_Showtime._

 

***

 

The curtains pulled up. Adrien watched as Marinette continued singing. Her expression was confused and horrified, but still she sang.

 

But then Nino moved her aside and continued the song. As soon as Nino’s voice came the through the microphone, all of the air was sucked out the room. Chloe’s face was beet red. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish water. The jig was up and everyone knew.

 

Chloe Bourgeoise did not sing or talk for herself. Chloe Bourgeoise is nothing but a shadow.  

 

She rushed off stage tears in her eyes.

 

Marinette just looked at him with those sad eyes filled with tears. She tried to run off.

 

Adrien knew better this time. Not again. Never again.

 

“Stop that girl! She’s running up the aisle! Stop her!” he shouted.

 

Audience members dove in her way.

 

“That’s the girl whose voice you loved and heard! She’s the real star of the picture. Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

 

Gasps were heard.

 

“Marinette.”

 

Adrien looked at her as she slowly turned toward the stage.

 

“ _You are my lucky star_

 _I saw you from afar_ ”

 

He walked towards her and she did the same. They were drawn to each other. He would never let her get far from him again.

 

_“Two lovely eyes at me_

_They were gleaming_

_Beaming_ ”

 

He held her hands into his. They were in perfect harmony. As they should be.

 

“ _I was starstruck_ ”

 

He would never hurt her. He wiped her tears away. She smiled.

 

“ _You're all my lucky charms_

 _I'm lucky in your arms_ ”

 

He wanted to hold her forever.

 

“ _You've opened Heaven's portal_

 _Here on earth for this poor mortal_ ”

 

Adrien meant every word.  He loved Marinette. He would forever and always. No person or thing could ever take that away from him. He was so lucky to have found her at that bus stop. He was so lucky indeed.

 

“ _You are my lucky star…_ ”

 

When he kissed her, he knew she felt the same.

 

And boy, wasn’t he lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the fic! The show is over go tell your friends if you haven't. If you didn't see in beginning there is art so check out:on her tumblr


End file.
